The Vampire Diaries: Caitlin's Story
by vampirediariesoriginals
Summary: Caitlin is Elena's half-sister and she falls in love with The Original Hybrid. This is their love story. Starts at season 2 episode 18. Please read and review if you want the story to continue and let me know what I can do to make this story better. Chapters 1-20 has been updated. Chapter 22 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:_

_My name is Caitlin Gilbert and I never thought that I would fall in love, until I met him when he wanted to sacrifice my half-sister Elena to break the sun and the moon curse which makes vampires unable to walk in the sun and werewolves can only change during the full moon._

_Until recently Elena and I thought that we were fraternal twins but we found out that Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were not our real parents and that we were adopted. Our biological father is John Gilbert, Grayson's brother, and that Elena's biological mother's name was Isobel Flemming. We don't know who my mother is, but all I know is that she must be a werewolf because when I accidently killed someone months ago I turned into a wolf. Not fun. It's very painful. It's like all of my bones in my body are breaking._

_There is also this one other thing. I have a birth mark on my right shoulder that's shaped like a crescent moon. It's cool and weird at the same time. I always cover it over with make up or a long sleeve shirt so that no one can see it._

_Okay enough about the past. Let's get to the present now._

_I was at the Decade's Dance and the theme was the '60s. I was wearing a baby blue pleated long sleeve chiffon high collar cocktail lace dress with my hair in a loose pony tail with a few strands of hair framing my face and Elena was wearing a sexy purple hippies dress and had her hair up in a high pony tail._

_As Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, and I walked into the gym and tried to make our way through the crowd a girl from our class named Dana was about to announce something._

_"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena and Caitlin. From Klaus." Dana said to everyone in the gym._

_Then the song, "This Is Dedicated to The One I Love" started playing and everyone cheered while Elena and I were freaking out._

_"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said to us._

_Elena and I then looked around the gym looking for someone unfamiliar to us but we knew everyone here._

_"I know everyone here." Elena said to us._

_"I do, too." I said to them._

_"Maybe he's not here. He just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan said to us hopingly._

_"I doubt that. He's here. Somewhere." I said to them._

_"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said to us._

_"Good idea." Bonnie said to Damon._

_Bonnie then started pulling Jeremy away so that they could dance._

_"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy said to Bonnie whining._

_"Too bad." Bonnie said to Jeremy._

_Bonnie and Jeremy then walked away from us and began dancing._

_Damon then saw Ric standing on the side lines, chaperoning._

_"There's Ric. I'll be back." Damon said to us._

_"I'll go with you." I said to Damon._

_"Fine. Let's go." Damon said to me._

_Damon and I then made our way through the crowd over to Ric._

_"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Ric said to us._

_"You can say that again." I said to Ric._

_"I'm not impressed." Damon said to us._

_"No?" Ric asked Damon._

_"Let me know if you guys see anything out of whack." Damon said to us._

_Damon then walked back into the crowd and I looked at Ric._

_"Well, if the situation were different and I wasn't freaking out, I'd find that dedication charming and flattering." I said to Ric._

_"Really? What has you so freaked out?" Ric asked me curiously._

_"Well, not knowing where Klaus is and what he looks like makes me a little worried. And the fact that I am a werewolf and Klaus needs one in his ritual and the only werewolves in Mystic Falls are me and Tyler. Tyler left the state so it's gonna be me as the werewolf sacrifice if this thing goes down." I said to Ric._

_Ric didn't say anything and I am glad because we need to focus on the dancers. I could see Elena dancing with Stefan and then with Damon and Bonnie and Jeremy dancing._

_"How come you're not dancing?" Ric asked me._

_"Dance with who? Everyone has a partner and Damon would rather dance with Elena than me. I don't see anyone coming up to me to ask for a dance, do you?" I asked Ric._

_I then let out a frustrated sigh._

_"Being on Klaus watch with you is how I'm spending my Decade's Dance. No offense." I said to Ric._

_"None taken." Ric said to me smiling._

_Then it was silent between us for a while until Ric broke it._

_"Do you want to dance with me?" Ric asked me suddenly._

_"What?" I asked Ric confusedly._

_"Do you want to dance with me? Everyone else is having fun. Why not you?" Ric asked me._

_"I don't know. Dancing with your teacher is kind of weird." I said to Ric hesitantly._

_"Come on, live a little. Have some fun tonight." Ric said to me._

_I then considered Ric's offer to dance with me for a couple of minutes while biting on my lips before coming to a decision._

_"Okay. But only one dance." I said to Ric holding up one finger._

_"Okay. One dance." Ric said to me._

_Ric and I then linked arms and we walked into the sea of people and began dancing. I then wrapped my arms around Ric's neck and he put his hands on my hips and we started swaying to the music with people staring at us._

_"This is so awkward. People are staring." I said to Ric._

_"Forget the stares. Just enjoy this one dance." Ric said to me._

_"Okay." I said to Ric._

_When the song ended Ric and I let go of each other._

_"Thank you for the dance. I really enjoyed it." I said to Ric smiling._

_"You're welcome, love." Ric said to me smiling._

_I then was about to say something to Ric but then I realized what he called me._

_"You just called me love. You never call anyone love. Not even your girlfriend. Who are you?" I asked Ric._

_"I knew you were the smart one. You already know the answer to that question, love." Ric said to me smiling._

_"Klaus." I said to Ric/Klaus._

_"Surprise!" Ric/Klaus said to me smiling madly._

_I then started to walk backwards to get away from him, but he had counted on me to do that and grabbed my arms and pulled me back into him and we began dancing with each other again._

_"Sorry, love, but I can't let you tell your friends about me just yet." Ric/Klaus said to me._

_"Are you going to kill me?" I asked Ric/Klaus in fear._

_"No." Ric/Klaus said to me._

_"What are you going to do to me?" I asked Ric/Klaus._

_"That depends, love. Can you keep a secret?" Ric/Klaus asked me._

_I didn't say anything which must have been enough to give him his answer._

_"No? I didn't think so." Ric/Klaus said to me._

_Ric/Klaus then led me out of the gym as we were dancing so that no one would notice anything and once we were out of the gym he started dragging me down the hallways until we were far away from the gym._

_"What do you plan on doing to me, if you're not gonna kill me?" I asked Ric/Klaus worriedly._

_"I just need you out of the way for a while, so you're gonna take a nice little nap, love." Ric/Klaus said to me._

_Ric/Klaus then pulled out a syringe from his pants' pocket what was filled with a purple liquid that I recognized by smell as wolfsbane. I tried to pull out of his grip but he just tightened it and pushed me up against a wall._

_"No, please don't." I said to Ric/Klaus pleadingly._

_"Now, don't make this any harder on yourself, love. Just one poke and then you'll go to sleep for a couple of hours. No harm done." Ric/Klaus said to me._

_I then closed my eyes and Ric/Klaus injected the wolfsbane into my neck and I instantly became unconscious._

_Later on that night after recovering from the wolfsbane injection Elena told me that Damon helped Bonnie fake her death to make Klaus believe that she was dead and that Jeremy will be staying with her at the old witches' house for a while. She also told me that she plans on undaggering Elijah to get him to help us. I thought she was crazy but after thinking it over in my head I realized that this could be the advantage that we've been looking for to stop Klaus and keep everyone alive._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

_When I woke up the next morning I was not prepared for what it had in store for me._

_Elena has successfully removed the dagger from Elijah bringing him back to life and is spending the day talking with Elijah trying to get him to help us. Of course Damon and Stefan found out and yelled at Elena via cell phone and then they yelled at me because they knew that I knew what Elena was planning and I didn't tell them._

_And Aunt Jenna is freaking out because she has no idea where Elena and Jeremy are and she can't seem to get an answer when calling their cell phones._

_So after having enough of the supernatural world for the day I decided to stay in and do my homework and then read for a while._

_After changing into a pair of black souped-up sweatpants, a purple adjustable spaghetti strap seamless long tank top, a black long sleeve draped irregular hem open front jersey cardigan knit sweater to cover up my birth mark, and tying my hair in a messy bun I started to get straight to my homework which was an essay on Hamlet for english and a report on the Cuban Missile Crisis for history._

_With my homework all done and put away safely in my backpack I walked over to my bookshelf and picked out one of my favorite Anne Rice books to read which was The Wolf Gift and then I laid back down on my bed and started reading it._

_After three hours of being lost in the world of Anne Rice I was pulled back to reality when I heard Stefan's voice coming from downstairs. Curious as to why he was here I walked out of my room and towards the staircase to see what he was doing here. As I walked down the stairs I stopped a few steps down from the landing._

_"Hi, Stefan. What are you doing…?" I began to say to Stefan before I stopped myself because I saw that he wasn't paying attention to me and was staring intently down the hallway leading to the kitchen._

_I was confused and curious at the same time and against my better judgment I leaned over the railing and saw that Ric/Klaus was standing there smiling._

_After making myself known Ric/Klaus looked directly at me._

_"Caitlin. Why don't you come join us in the kitchen, too?" Ric/Klaus asked me rather politely which surprised me. I thought he'd be more commanding._

_"Thanks for the offer, but I'm just gonna go back to my room and finish my homework." I said to Ric/Klaus nervously._

_"Please. I insist." Ric/Klaus said to me losing his patience with me which wasn't good._

_"Fine. I could actually really use a snack right about now." I said to Ric/ Klaus walking down the last few steps to the landing._

_When I reached the landing and stood next to Aunt Jenna I had to ask Ric/Klaus a question._

_"You're not going to inject me with wolfsbane again, are you?" I whispered so softly so that only the vampires can hear what I said._

_Ric/Klaus shook his head meaning no and I nodded my head in thanks._

_"Now that everyone's here, let's go into the kitchen, shall we?" Ric/Klaus asked us clapping his hands together and rubbing them._

_Reluctantly we walked into the kitchen and Ric/Klaus walked around the isle and picked up a chopping knife and started chopping a lettuce deliberately slowly._

_"You know, I find chopping calming. The feel of the blade in the hand maybe." Ric/Alaric said to us._

_"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on." Aunt Jenna said to us impatiently._

_Ric/Klaus then looked at Stefan._

_"Well, would you like to tell her Stefan, or should I?" Ric/Klaus asked Stefan._

_Ric/Klaus then looked directly at me._

_"Or would you like to, Caitlin?" Ric/Klaus asked me and I glared at him._

_"Tell me what?" Jenna asked us confusedly._

_"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" Ric/Klaus asked Aunt Jenna._

_Aunt Jenna then stared at Ric/Klaus like he was a crazy person._

_"No? Well, who does right? But, believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And, as a history teacher, I find them fascinating." Ric/Klaus said to Aunt Jenna._

_"Why are we talking about this?" Aunt Jenna asked us confusedly._

_"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires." Ric/Klaus said to Aunt Jenna nonchalantly._

_Ric/Klaus then let out a sigh._

_"There, I said it." Ric/Klaus said to Aunt Jenna._

_"Are you joking?" Aunt Jenna asked Ric/Klaus in disbelief._

_"Not at all." Ric/Klaus said to Aunt Jenna._

_Ric/Klaus then looked at Stefan._

_"How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" Ric/Klaus asked Stefan._

_"In literature. Bram Stoker? It's dense but I appreciate it." Stefan said to Ric/Klaus_

_"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course" Ric/Klaus said to us while staring at me the whole time when he got to the werewolf part._

_Aunt Jenna then scoffed._

_"Werewolves? Werewolves. Now I know you're joking." Aunt Jenna said to Ric/Klaus._

_"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species... that keeps werewolves slaves to the moon... and vampires bound by the sun." Ric/Klaus said to us._

_Ric/Klaus then looked at Stefan and me._

_"Isn't that right, Stefan, Caitlin?" Ric/Klaus asked us smiling knowingly._

_Ric/Klaus then looked back at all of us_

_"You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken. And that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it. Oh, I know this sounds so crazy. But vampires are real." Ric/Klaus said to us._

_After a few minutes Ric/Klaus made each of us a turkey, lettuce, and tomato sandwich and we sat down at the kitchen table and began eating them._

_Ric/Klaus then saw that Aunt Jenna's wine glass was empty._

_"Would you care for some more wine?" Ric/Klaus asked Aunt Jenna._

_Ric/Klaus then stood up and began to walk towards the isle to grab a bottle of wine._

_"Get out." Aunt Jenna said to Ric/Klaus._

_"Excuse me?" Ric/Klaus asked Aunt Jenna confusedly._

_"I don't know what it is that you're trying to do or why you are saying these things but…" Aunt Jenna began to say to Ric/Klaus before he interrupted her._

_"Jenna…" Ric/Klaus began to say to Aunt Jenna before she interrupted him._

_"I said, get out." Aunt Jenna said to Ric/Klaus._

_Stefan then stood up._

_"You heard her." Stefan said to Ric/Klaus._

_"I'm afraid I don't want to." Ric/Klaus said to us nonchalantly._

_"Fine, I'll go." Aunt Jenna said to Ric/Klaus standing up angrily._

_Aunt Jenna then looked at me and pulled me out of my seat by my arm._

_"Come on, Caitlin. You are not staying in this house alone with him." Aunt Jenna said to me._

_Aunt Jenna and I then went to walk pass Ric/Klaus to walk out of the kitchen and he picked up the knife on the isle and pointed it at us._

_"You're not going anywhere." Ric/Klaus said to us angrily._

_I then pushed Aunt Jenna behind me and my eyes glowed yellow briefly as I let out a growl._

_Stefan then used his vamp speed to run over to Ric/Klaus and grab him and push him up against a wall holding him there._

_"Stefan." Aunt Jenna said to Stefan._

_"Jenna, Caitlin, get out of here now!" Stefan yelled at us._

_I then tried to pull Aunt Jenna out of the kitchen but she was so focused on what was going on before her eyes._

_"You can't kill me, Stefan." Ric/Klaus said to Stefan mockingly._

_"Watch me!" Stefan yelled at Ric/Klaus angrily._

_"Stefan!" Aunt Jenna yelled at Stefan._

_"I may not have a witch protecting me today... but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one? Or Caitlin?" Ric/Klaus asked Stefan._

_Stefan then looked at us._

_"Jenna, Caitlin, go." Stefan said to us._

_I then tried to pull Aunt Jenna away again but she wouldn't move._

_"But, you… you…" Aunt Jenna began to say to Stefan before he interrupted her._

_Stefan then looked at us but his eyes were red with the veins around them protruding and his fangs elongated._

_"I said, go!" Stefan yelled at us._

_With Aunt Jenna in shock from seeing Stefan's vampire face I was able to get her out of the house without any trouble and took her to the Salvatore Boarding House where we were sitting on the couch in the library waiting for Elena to come since Stefan called her._

_When Elena walked into the library she and I told Aunt Jenna everything and afterwards I took her to one of the guest rooms to sleep while Elena left to go talk to Elijah._

_I then went to another guest room where I stayed in the rest of the day dreading what tomorrow will bring._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

_The next day Elena, Stefan, and I were sitting on the couch in the library while Elijah stood in front of us._

_"Tonight is a full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah said to us._

_"Elena said that the sun and the moon curse is a fake. That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan said to Elijah._

_"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah said to us._

_Damon then walked into the library._

_"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon said to us._

_"Damon." Stefan said to Damon warningly._

_"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena said to Damon._

_"And that's not happening." I said to Damon._

_"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said to us._

_"It's not an option, Damon." Elena said to Damon._

_Stefan then looked at Elijah._

_"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked Elijah._

_"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah said to us._

_"The moonstone." Stefan said to Elijah._

_"A witch will channel the power of the full moon... to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire... will sacrifice one of each." Elijah said to us._

_"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked Elijah._

_"The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger… to the point of your death." Elijah said to Elena._

_Stefan then held Elena's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

_"And that's where you come in." Elena said to Elijah._

_Elijah then pulled out a very old looking vile from a wooden box that was sitting on a table and held it up for us to see._

_"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah said to us._

_"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked Elijah confusedly._

_"And then you won't." Elijah said to Elena._

_"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asked Elijah skeptically._

_Damon then looked at Elena._

_"You wannn__a come back to life, what about John's ring?" Damon asked Elena._

_"Those rings only work on humans. A doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. Odds are the ring won't work." Elijah said to us._

_"I'd take those_ odds over your elixir." Damon said to Elijah.

_Damon then looked at Elena._

_"What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Damon asked Elena._

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena said to Damon.

_"Just like I will be." I said to Elena._

_"We don't know for sure if you're the werewolf sacrifice. It might be someone else." Elena said to me reassuringly._

_"Oh, come on, Elena. I'm the obvious choice. I'm the only werewolf in and around Mystic Falls. Why would Klaus bother to find another one somewhere else while I'm right here for the taking? That doesn't make sense." I said to Elena._

_"Caitlin…" Elena began to say to me before I interrupted her._

_"No! I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to spend my last day at The Grill eating a cheeseburger and reading my favorite book, okay? So I'm out of here." I said to them._

_I then stood up and walked out of the library and then out of the Salvatore Boarding House. Once outside I got in my car and drove home so I could grab the book that I was reading yesterday before heading over to The Grill._

_When I walked into The Grill I sat down at a booth at the very back and then Elena's ex Matt came over and took my order. After that I started reading until my order came and then I stopped reading to eat my cheeseburger and fries._

_It was after I was done eating my food and was about to go back to reading my book when I met Klaus in person. A tall man with sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes walked up to me._

_"Mind if I join you?" The man asked me with an English accent._

_"Not at all." I said to the man._

_The man then sat down across from me._

_"Thanks, love." The man said to me smiling._

_As soon as he called me love I knew exactly who he was._

_"Klaus." I said to Klaus._

_"In the flesh." Klaus said to me grinning._

_I then went to stand up but Klaus pulled me back down to my seat._

_"Easy, love. I'm not going to hurt you." Klaus said to me._

_"Why? Because you need me alive for tonight?" I asked Klaus._

_"No. I already have a werewolf for tonight and it's not you." Klaus said to me._

_"You… what? I don't understand. Why find another one when I'm right here? I'm the closest werewolf in the area." I said to Klaus._

_"Two, actually." Klaus said to me._

_"Two werewolves? You found two other werewolves to use for your ritual tonight? Why?" I asked Klaus confusedly._

_"Would you prefer that I used you?" Klaus asked._

_"No. I just don't understand why you'd go through the trouble of locating two werewolves to use instead of using me. It doesn't make sense." I said to Klaus._

_"Trust me, love, it'll make sense to you one day." Klaus said to me._

_"I highly doubt that." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus then stood up._

_"Enjoy the rest of your day, sweetheart. Make sure you lock yourself up nice and tight tonight. Don't want you running about." Klaus said to me._

_Klaus then walked away from me and I stared after him in confusion as he walked out of The Grill._

_After that I went back to the Salvatore Boarding House and had Ric lock me up in one of the cells in the basement where I stayed for the rest of the day and night._

_As the full moon grew closer I removed my clothes except for my bra and underwear to they would not be torn to shreds as I turned and I drank a water bottle full of wolfsbane to make myself weak while I was a wolf._

_When the full moon hit its apex I began screaming and rolling all over the floor of my cell as all of the bones in my body began to break and take the shape of a wolf and then I blacked out._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four:_

_Today was one of the worst days of my life and it all started when I woke up in my cell in the morning._

_After putting the clothes that I was wearing yesterday on, I was let out of my cell and given the bad news._

_Last night Klaus turned Aunt Jenna into a vampire and used her in the ritual and John gave up his life for Elena so that she would come back as a human and not a vampire since Damon forced Elena to drink his blood._

_Elijah betrayed us and saved Klaus from being killed but I couldn't blame him too much since they are brothers after all._

_That day Damon and Stefan took care of the funeral arrangements while Elena, Jeremy, and I went home to get ready for it._

_After changing into a black flare dress Jeremy knocked on my door and then walked into my room._

_"I'm almost ready." I said to Jeremy._

_"Take your time. John wanted me to give this to you. I already gave Elena hers." Jeremy said to me._

_Jeremy then handed me a letter._

_"Thanks. I'll be down in a minute." I said to Jeremy._

_Jeremy then walked out of my room and I sat down on my bed and read the letter._

_Caitlin,_

_It's not easy being an ordinary parent to two extraordinary daughters. I failed as a parent. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently if I had raised you both. I know you must have many questions about your birth mother and I wish I could tell you everything about her but I can't for your own safety. All I can do for you is give you her name. Elizabeth. I hope one day you'll be able to get your answers. Know that I love you and that I am proud to have you as a daughter._

_Love,_

_Your Father, John_

_After that Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Ric, Bonnie, Caroline, and I went to the cemetery to bury Aunt Jenna and John next to our parents and took turns placing roses on each of their graves._

_Elena, Jeremy, and I then held onto each other as we cried and afterwards we all went back to the house for coffee and tea cakes except for Damon._

_One by one everyone left the house after a couple of hours hanging around the living room. Caroline left to go see Tyler, Ric left to go drinking at The Grill with Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie went to her house, and Elena and Stefan went to the Salvatore Boarding House._

_Once everyone had left I went up to my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a grey V neck lace inset pullover hooded long sleeve top._

_I then decided to go for a walk in the falls a few blocks away since it was a nice day and I just couldn't bring myself to stay in the house any longer. So I grabbed my sketchbook and colored pencils out of one of the drawers that were built into my bed and put them in my backpack and left to go to the falls._

_When I got to the falls I sat down on a rock and pulled my sketchbook and colored pencils out of my backpack and began sketching my surroundings. I was so engrossed in my sketching that when I looked up when I had finished I saw that a wolf was standing there staring at me curiously and it startled me._

_"Hello, there. I didn't hear you coming. What are you doing here?" I asked the wolf._

_Of course the wolf didn't respond to me and I couldn't help but laugh at myself._

_"Great. Now I'm talking to a wolf. Can my life not get any more pathetic than this?" I asked myself._

_The wolf then let out a whine and I looked at him and got an idea._

_"I don't suppose you'd mind if I sketch a picture of you, do you?" I asked the wolf._

_The wolf then shook his head like he understood what I was saying to him which kind of unsettled me a little bit but then I shook it off._

_"Okay, then." I said to myself._

_I then began sketching the wolf and when I had finished drawing him I showed him the portrait of himself._

_"I'm no Picasso, but I think I did you justice. What do you think?" I asked the wolf._

_The wolf then nodded his head in appreciation and I couldn't help but feel uneasy around this wolf._

_"Well, time for me to go, little guy." I said to the wolf standing up._

_I then put my sketchbook and colored pencils in my backpack and walked away from the wolf with it staring at me intently._

_Little did I know that I encountered Klaus in his wolf form._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five:_

_The next day I woke up and changed into a pair of black souped-up sweatpants, a burgundy adjustable spaghetti strap seamless basic camisole, and a burgundy V neck 3/4 long sleeve open front button down shrug cropped cardigan top._

_Today the movie Gone with the Wind was playing in the town square so Elena, Jeremy, and I went to watch it as a distraction from all that has happened the past couple of days but Jeremy wasn't too thrilled about it._

_"You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy said to us us in disbelief._

_"We needed to get out of the house, Jer." I said to Jeremy._

_"This is our three hour distraction from reality." Elena said to Jeremy._

_Jeremy then scoffed._

_"Is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" Jeremy asked us._

_"We need to do this, okay?" I asked Jeremy._

_"Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again... until one day, it's just not as hard anymore." Elena said to us._

_Elena then spread the blanket that she was carrying with her out on the lawn once we found a place that wasn't so crowded and Elena and I sat down on it while Jeremy continued to stand._

_Caroline then skipped over to us smiling carrying two baskets in her hands._

_"Hey. There you guys are. Who's hungry?" Caroline asked us._

_Caroline then sat the baskets down on the blanket and sat down on it._

_"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked us in disbelief._

_"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire... so basically, it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet in spite of everything, we persevere." Caroline said to us._

_Jeremy then let out a sigh._

_"All right." Jeremy said to us in a defeated voice._

_Jeremy then sat down on the blanket with Elena, Caroline, and I._

_"What are we eating?" Jeremy asked us._

_"Something good." Caroline said to us vaguely._

_Stefan then walked up to us._

_"Hey." Stefan said to Elena smiling._

_"Hey. Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Elena said to Stefan smiling._

_Stefan then crouched down next to Elena._

_"Will you come take a walk with me?" Stefan asked Elena._

_I then looked at Elena and Stefan._

_"Go. The movie's not gonna start for at least another half an hour. You two go have your couple moment or whatever." I said to them._

_"Thanks." Elena said to me hugging me._

_Elena and Stefan then stood up and walked away from Jeremy, Caroline, and I and when they walked back over to us several minutes later they told us that Damon was bitten by Tyler on the full and Klaus had the cure that could save him._

_Elena then left to go be with Damon while Stefan went looking for Klaus._

_Not too long after they had left Bonnie showed up and then the movie started playing and we reluctantly watched it while we waited for news._

_"All this waiting around for news is ruining Scarlett for me." Caroline whispered to us._

_Jeremy's cell phone then began vibrating and he answered it and I used my werewolf hearing to listen in on the conversation at the same time Caroline used her vamp hearing._

_"Alaric, hey." Jeremy said to Ric on his cell phone._

_"Tell me you're with Elena." Ric said to Jeremy on the other end._

_"She went to go see Damon. I thought that's where you were." Jeremy said to Ric on his cell phone._

_"No. He just escaped. I think he's looking for her. And the cops are after him. Listen, he's in bad shape, Jeremy, so if you find her, get her somewhere safe, okay? I'm on my way." Ric said to Jeremy on the other end._

_Then the conversation ended and we all stood up and walked away from the movie._

_"If Damon is off the rails, there is nothing you can do to stop him. Let us take care of it." Bonnie said to Jeremy._

_"You keep doing this. You left me behind before, and guess what? Jenna still died. Now, I'm going to find my sister. You go ahead and you try to stop me." Jeremy said to us._

_Jeremy then walked away from us and I ran after him._

_"Jeremy, wait up!" I yelled at Jeremy._

_Jeremy then turned around to look at me._

_"What?" Jeremy asked me impatiently._

_"Look, I know you want to help and I'm not gonna stop you, okay? Just stay with me so if something happens I can protect you, all right?" I asked Jeremy._

_"Yeah." Jeremy said to me._

_"Good. Now let's go find Damon." I said to Jeremy._

_Jeremy and I then looked around town square for Damon and when we found him he was over by a monument and we walked over to him._

_"Damon." Jeremy said to Damon._

_"Where's Elena? I need to see Elena now." Damon said to us._

_"Hey, let's get you out of here first, all right?" Jeremy asked Damon._

_Jeremy and I then each put Damon's arms around our shoulders and we carried him to The Grill where we thought he would be safe._

_Once inside The Grill Jeremy and I let go of Damon and leaned over a table to help him stand up._

_Jeremy then pulled out his cell phone and called Bonnie._

_"Hey, it's me. I'm with Damon at The Grill." Jeremy said to Bonnie on his cell phone._

_Then Sheriff Forbes walked into The Grill with her gun pointed at Damon and then shot at him. Before the bullet could hit Damon he used his vamp speed to run out of The Grill and instead of it hitting him it hit Jeremy in the chest because he was standing behind Damon and fell to the floor._

_"Jeremy!" I yelled at Jeremy._

_I then ran over to Jeremy's side and put pressure on the gunshot wound with my hands._

_"Oh, God. Oh, my God." Sheriff Forbes said to herself running over to us._

_Sheriff Forbes then pulled out her radio to call for help._

_"I've got a gunshot victim at The Grill. Get the paramedics here." Sheriff Forbes said into the radio._

_"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be okay." I said to Jeremy sobbing._

_Bonnie and Caroline then ran into The Grill and saw Jeremy lying on the floor and ran over to us._

_"Jeremy!" Bonnie yelled at Jeremy._

_Caroline then looked at her mom._

_"Mom. Mom, what did you do?" Caroline asked her mom._

_"I was aiming for Damon." Sheriff Forbes said to Caroline._

_I then checked Jeremy's hand and saw that he was wearing one of the Gilbert rings._

_"He still has his ring." I said to them._

_"She's human. The ring won't work on him." Bonnie said to me._

_"Caroline…" I said to Caroline._

_"I got it." Caroline said to me._

_Caroline's eyes then turned red with the veins around them protruding and her fangs elongated and she bit into her wrist so it would bleed._

_"Come on, Jeremy. Just drink. Go on, Jeremy, drink." Caroline said to Jeremy shoving her wrist to his lips._

_"What are you doing?" Sheriff Forbes asked Caroline confusedly._

_"I'm helping him." Caroline said to her mom._

"Jeremy, drink." I said to Jeremy.

_"Please. Please. Please." Caroline said to Jeremy._

_Although Caroline's blood was running on Jeremy's lips none of it entered his mouth so that it could heal him and he died from the gunshot wound._

_We then all started crying._

_Ric then walked into The Grill and walked over to us._

_"Bonnie, what's going on?" Ric asked Bonnie confusedly._

_Ric then saw Jeremy's dead body lying on the floor._

_"Oh, my God." Ric said to himself._

_"I know what I need to do. I need you to grab him. Take him with us." Bonnie said us._

_"No, no, no, no, you can't move him. This is a crime scene." Sheriff Forbes said to us._

_"Mom, you let them go." Caroline said to her mom firmly._

_"All right. Come here, buddy. I got you. I got you." Ric said to Jeremy._

_Ric then picked Jeremy up and carried him in his arms and then Bonnie, Ric, and I left The Grill with Jeremy's body and took him to the old witches' house where Bonnie planed on bringing him back from the dead._

_"Is this even possible?" I asked Bonnie._

_"There's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it." Bonnie said to us._

_Bonnie then began chanting in Latin._

_"Vitas phasmatis ex silento. Revertas phasmatis ut victus. Vitas phasmatis ex silento. Revertas phasmatis ut victus." Bonnie chanted._

_Then all of the candles that were surrounding us suddenly lit up and Bonnie stop chanting._

_"No." Bonnie whispered to us._

_"What? What is it?" I asked Bonnie._

_"They're angry at me for coming back here. They don't wanna help." Bonnie said to us sadly._

_"Well, they have to. I am not losing my brother too." I said to Bonnie._

_"They said there'll be consequences." Bonnie said to us._

_"Well, he's just a kid. Tell them to shut up." Ric said to Bonnie._

_Bonnie then began chanting in Latin again_

_"Vitas phasmatis ex silento. Revertas phasmatis ut victus. Vitas phasmatis ex silento. Revertas phasmatis ut victus. Revertas phasmatis ut victus. Vitas phasmatis ex silento. Revertas…" Bonnie chanted before she stopped herself._

_Then the flames of the candles grew and the house began shaking violently._

_Then blood began running down from Bonnie's nose and she looked up to the ceiling and called out to her ancestor Emily._

_"Emily. Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love him." Bonnie begged Emily with tears running down her cheeks._

_Then the house stopped shaking and a huge gust of wind blew out all of the candles._

_"No!" Bonnie yelled sobbing._

_Jeremy then gasped and woke up._

_"Oh, my God." Bonnie said to herself._

_"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked Bonnie weakly._

_I then rushed over to Jeremy's side and hugged him._

_"Oh, my God, Jeremy. Oh, my God." I said to Jeremy sobbing._

_"What happened?" Jeremy asked us confusedly._

_"It doesn't matter. You're okay now. You're okay." I said to Jeremy._

_I then looked at Bonnie and hugged her._

_"Thank you." I said to Bonnie._

_After that Jeremy, Ric, and I went home and stayed there for the rest of the night and when Elena came home hours later she told us that Klaus gave Damon his blood to cure him of the werewolf bite in exchange for Stefan leaving Mystic Falls with him for a decade._

_The only good thing to come out of this is that Klaus believes that Elena died during the ritual and it is imperative that it stays that way. If he were to find out the truth, who knows what he'd do to us all._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six:_

_Three months has gone by since then and luckily for us Klaus still has no idea that Elena is alive._

_Over the months Elena and Damon have been tracking leads as to Stefan's and Klaus' whereabouts but nothing solid has turned up according to Elena until they got a lead in Chicago a few days ago but they were unsuccessful in bringing Stefan home._

_Tonight was Senior Prank Night where all of the seniors sneaked into the school two days before the new school year started to set up pranks on the teachers._

_Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and I were in a classroom setting up mouse traps all around it and when we had almost finished we heard footsteps coming towards the classroom so thinking that it was a teacher I turned off the lights and we all hid behind desks._

_When the person opened the door to the classroom and walked in they set off all of the mouse traps all at once and then we saw that it was Matt who had walked in when he turned the lights on and we all stood up._

_"Oh, come on! Seriously? Do you know how long it took to set all of this up?" Caroline asked Matt clearly upset that our hard work had been ruined._

_"Forgot about Senior Prank Night, huh?" Tyler asked Matt._

_"Clearly." Matt said to us._

_"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since freshman year." Caroline said to Matt._

_"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena said to Matt._

_"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Matt said to us._

_"Caroline's making us." Bonnie said to Matt._

_"Yeah. We have no choice in the matter." I said to Matt._

_Caroline then groaned._

_"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't…" Caroline began to say to us before Elena and I interrupted her._

_"Create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena and I asked Caroline at the same time finishing her sentence for her smiling._

_"Go ahead and make fun. I don't care." Caroline said to us._

_"You're all lame. And I've got 10 more classrooms to prank." Tyler said to us._

_Tyler then picked up his backpack that was sitting on one of the desks and then walked out of the classroom._

_Elena then began to walk out of the classroom before Bonnie stopped her._

_"Hey. Where are you going?" Bonnie asked Elena._

_"To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm creating memories." Elena said to us smiling._

_"Ooh. I want in on that prank. I'm coming with you." I said to Elena walking up to her._

_"I love you." Caroline said to us._

_Elena and I then walked out of the classroom and into the hallway where we saw Tyler talking to three of his fellow football players as he handed them Ceram wraps._

_"Get the faculty toilet seats. And Dana needs more bodies in the gym. Let's go." Tyler said to them._

_Elena and I then chuckled at them and continued walking down the hallway until we reached a set of double doors and when we walked through it we came face to face with Klaus and gasped._

_"There's my girls." Klaus said to us smiling._

_"Klaus." Elena and I said to Klaus at the same time in fear._

_Elena and I then turned around to run away but Klaus had already used his vamp speed to get in front of us._

_"You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Klaus asked Elena._

_Klaus then grabbed both of our arms and started dragging us towards the gym where most of the seniors were._

_"You've put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The point… of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. No my bet is it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus said to Elena angrily._

_"If you're gonna kill me, do it." Elena said to Klaus._

_"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." Klaus said to Elena._

_When we reached the gym doors Klaus pushed us through and then addressed the seniors in an American accent._

_"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank Night is over. Head on home." Klaus said to them._

_Then seniors then groan and then began walking out of the gym._

_Klaus then spotted Dana and her boyfriend Chad and dragged us over to them and he went back to speaking in his English accent._

_"You two. I remember you." Klaus said to them._

_"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked Klaus confusedly._

_"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't in my right head last we met. Lift your foot up please, Dana." Klaus said to Dana compelling her._

_Dana then lifted up her right foot and then Klaus looked at Chad._

_"If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" Klaus asked Chad compelling him._

_Chad then nodded his head._

_"Don't, Klaus." I said to Klaus._

_"You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena said to Klaus._

_"Oh, come on, loves. Of course I do." Klaus said to us smiling._

_Dana then whimpered as she almost lost her balance causing her foot to almost fall but she was able to regain her balance._

_"Keep it up." Klaus said to Dana._

_"Where's Stefan? What'd you do to him?" Elena asked Klaus angrily._

_"Stefan's on a time-out." Klaus said to Elena._

_Bonnie and Matt then walked into the gym._

_"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled at Bonnie._

_Klaus then used his vamp speed to run behind Bonnie._

_"I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_Klaus then looked back over to Dana._

_"Uh, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Klaus said to Dana._

_Dana then put her foot down and then she and Chad sat down on the floor._

_Klaus then looked back at Bonnie._

_"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_"That's right. If you wanna blame someone, blame me." Bonnie said to Klaus._

_"Oh. There's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference… seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm gonna have you find the fix." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_Then a blonde vampire around our age who could easily be Klaus' sister walked into the gym dragging Tyler along with her. And walked up to Klaus_

_"Ugh, get off of me." Tyler said to the blonde vampire._

_"Hush now." The blonde vampire said to Tyler._

_Klaus then pointed at the blonde vampire._

_"I'd like you all to meet my sister. Rebekah. A word of warning, she can be quite mean." Klaus said to us smiling._

_"Don't be an ass." Rebekah said to Klaus_

_Rebekah then threw Tyler into Klaus' arms._

_"Leave him alone." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus then dragged Tyler to the center of the gym._

_"I'm gonna make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf… into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus said to us._

_Klaus then bit into his wrist making it bleed and then shoved it into Tyler's mouth forcing him to drink his blood all the while he was struggling to get free from his grip._

_Klaus then looked at Bonnie._

_"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake… you'd better hurry." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_Klaus then snapped Tyler's neck and we all gasped as we watched Tyler's body fall to the floor._

_I then glared at Klaus who had a huge grin on his face._

_"He killed him." Matt said to us in disbelief._

_"He's not dead. Klaus' blood…will turn him into a vampire." Elena said to us._

_"A hybrid." I said to them._

_"And if Bonnie's successful…he'll live through his transition." Klaus said to us._

_Klaus then looked at Bonnie._

_"Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and whatnot. I'll hold onto Elena and Caitlin for safekeeping." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_Bonnie then looked at both me and Elena unsure of what to do._

_"Go. We'll be fine. Just go save Tyler." I said to Bonnie._

_Bonnie and Matt then ran out of the gym and Rebekah started circling around Elena eyeing her._

_"So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier." Rebekah said to Elena._

_"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf-boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus asked Rebekah._

_Rebekah then looked at me and then back at Klaus._

_"And what about the pretty wolf-girl? Do you plan on turning her now or later?" Rebekah asked Klaus._

_"Later. Once we know that my hybrids can be saved. Now, do as you're told, little sister." Klaus said to Rebekah._

_Rebekah then walked over to Tyler's dead body and grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the gym._

_"Just ignore her. Petty little thing." Klaus said to us._

_Klaus then walked over the bleachers and sat down on them while Elena and I kneeled down next Dana and Chad to try to comfort them._

_Stefan then walked into the gym and Elena stood up._

_"Stefan." Elena said to Stefan._

_Stefan then looked at Klaus._

_"Klaus." Stefan said to Klaus._

_"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked Stefan._

_"I came to ask for your forgiveness… and pledge my loyalty" Stefan said to Klaus._

_"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus said to Stefan._

_"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do." Stefan said to Klaus._

_"Fair enough. Let's drink on it." Klaus said to Stefan._

_Klaus then stood up and walked down the bleachers and then walked over to Elena, Dana, Chad, and I._

_"Kill them." Klaus said to Stefan pointing at Dana and Chad._

_Dana, Chad, and I then stood up while Stefan stayed where he was standing._

_"What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus said to Stefan._

_"No. Stefan, don't. He's not gonna hurt me. He already said…" Elena began to say to Stefan before Klaus interrupted her._

_Klaus then walked up to Elena and hit her in the face using his vampire strength that she went flying a few feet backwards screaming._

_I then ran over to Elena as she wiped the blood from her mouth._

_"Oh, my God. Are you okay?" I asked Elena worriedly._

_Stefan then let out a growl and then used his vamp speed to run over to Klaus and tried to attack him but Klaus just easily fought him off and grabbed him by his throat._

_"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Klaus said to Stefan angrily._

_"Let them go. I'll do whatever you want. You have my word." Stefan struggled to say to Klaus._

_"Your word doesn't mean much. Now, I've lived by your word all summer… during which time I never had to resort to this. Stop fighting." Klaus said to Stefan._

_"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan said to Klaus pleadingly._

_"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm gonna have to take it." Klaus said to Stefan._

_"Don't. Don't." Stefan said to Klaus._

_"You will do exactly as I say… when I say it. You will not run. You will not hide. You will simply… just obey." Klaus said to Stefan compelling him._

_Klaus then let go of Stefan's throat._

_"No. Stefan." Elena said to Stefan._

_"Now kill them, Ripper." Klaus said to Stefan compelling him._

_Stefan's eyes then turned red with the veins around them protruding and then he used his vamp speed to run over to Dana and bit into her neck sucking her dry of blood. After He was done with Dana he moved onto Chad and sucked him dry as well._

_"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." Klaus said to us smiling._

_"No. You did this to him." Elena said to Klaus._

_"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." Klaus said to Elena._

_I then scoffed._

_Rebekah then stormed into the gym and then walked up to Elena._

_"Where is it? Where's my necklace?" Rebekah asked Elena angrily._

_"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked Rebekah confusedly._

_"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah said to Klaus._

_Rebekah then pulled out Caroline's cell phone and showed Klaus a picture that was on it_

_"Well, well. More lies." Klaus said to us._

_"Where is it?" Rebekah asked Elena angrily._

_"I don't have it anymore." Elena said to Rebekah._

_"You're lying!" Rebekah yelled at Elena._

_Rebekah's eyes then turned red with the veins around them protruding and she let out a growl as she lunged at Elena and bit into her neck._

_Klaus then pulled Rebekah off of Elena and she fell onto the floor holding her hand to her neck._

_I then rushed over to Elena's side and kneeled down next to her._

_"Knock it off!" Klaus yelled at Rebekah angrily._

_"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah yelled at Klaus._

_Klaus then walked over to Elena and me and then crouched down in front of us._

_"Where's the necklace, sweetheart. Be honest." Klaus said to Elena._

_"She's telling you the truth. She doesn't have it anymore. Katherine stole it this morning." I said to Klaus._

_"Katerina. Of course." Klaus said to himself._

_Klaus then stood up and began walking towards the score board._

_"Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace… it'd make things a whole lot easier for your witch. But since we're doing this the hard way… let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Klaus asked us._

_Klaus then turned the timer on and set it to count backwards from twenty minutes._

_"Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then…" Klaus began to say to us before he stopped himself._

_Klaus then looked at Stefan as he walked up to him._

_"I want you to feed again. Only this time… I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Klaus said to Stefan compelling him._

_"Klaus. Don't do this to him." Elena begged Klaus._

_Klaus ignored Elena._

_"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus said to Stefan compelling him._

_Klaus then walked back over to Elena and I and he grabbed me by the arm so that I'd be forced to stand up._

_"You're coming with me." Klaus said to me._

_"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said to Klaus._

_I then tried to pull my arm free from Klaus' grip but he just tightened it and I winced from the pain._

_"Don't be difficult, love. I don't want to hurt you." Klaus said to me._

_I then looked at Elena who was still sitting on the floor holding her hand to her neck and I felt conflicted leaving her here with a compelled Stefan given orders to kill her in twenty minutes if Klaus doesn't get what he wants._

_Elena then nodded her head and gave me a small smile letting me know that it was okay for me to go._

_I then let out a frustrated sigh._

_"Fine. I'll go with you." I said to Klaus._

_"Thank you." Klaus said to me._

_Klaus then loosened his grip on my arm and then he, Rebekah, and I walked out of the gym._

_"Rebekah, go keep an eye on the wolf-boy and his girl. I'll keep an eye on this one." Klaus said to Rebekah._

_Rebekah then walked away from Klaus and me and then he pulled me in the opposite direction she was going in and we began walking downs the hallways._

_"So what are you gonna do to me? Turn me, huh?" I asked Klaus._

_"No. Not yet, anyway." Klaus said to me._

_"So, what do you want with me now?" I asked Klaus._

_"I need to make sure you're out the way again." Klaus said to me._

_Klaus then shoved me up against a wall and then he pulled out a syringe filled with wolfsbane from his pants' pocket._

_"Again? Really?" I asked Klaus in disbelief._

_"Sorry, love. Time to take another nap." Klaus said to me._

_"I don't think so." I said to Klaus._

_My eyes then turned yellow and I used what little werewolf strength I was able to muster and threw Klaus to the opposite wall causing him to hit it and fall to the floor._

_I then started running down the hall as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough against Klaus because it take him long to catch up me and slammed me into a locker._

_"I don't want to hurt you, but you're not making it easy, love." Klaus said to me._

_"I don't care. Let me go." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus then let out a frustrated sigh and then he did the one thing that I never expected him to do. He kissed me._

_My eyes then grew wide in shock and then I felt a poke in my neck and I realized Klaus had injected the wolfsbane into me._

_"Why did you…?" I began to say to Klaus before I became unconscious._

_When I woke up I found myself sleeping in one of the guests' room in the Salvatore Boarding House and then Elena came in and told me what happened while I was out._

_Apparently Elena's blood is the solution to Klaus' hybrids dying during the transition and it saved Tyler tonight._

_Klaus forced Stefan to turn his humanity switch off by compelling him and then ran away from Mystic Falls with blood bags filled with Elena's blood when Damon mentioned the name Mikael to him._

_I decided not to tell Elena about the kiss because I have no idea what the hell that was about._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven:_

_Two days later it was the first day of our senior year and Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I stood outside in the school's parking lot staring at it._

_"Here we are. Senior year." Caroline said to us._

_"Does anyone else think that this should feel slightly more empowering or something?" I asked them._

_"Okay, so prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we're moving on." Caroline said to us._

_Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I then began to walk towards the school's front entrance._

_"You're right. I mean, why should I the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost… of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" Bonnie asked us sarcastically._

_"Yes. And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid… put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day." Caroline said to us sarcastically._

_I then looked over at Bonnie and Caroline._

_"At least you two have boyfriends. I've never had one." I said to them._

_Elena then stopped walking and Bonnie, Caroline, and I turned around to look at her._

_"Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year." Elena said to us._

_"Okay, you win." I said to Elena._

_"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asked Elena._

_"I have to be here. I have to put it behind me. New year, new life." Elena said to us._

_"Exactly." I said to Elena smiling._

_Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I then walked into the school and then we went our separate ways as we each went to our lockers._

_While I was standing at my locker putting some notebooks into my backpack Rebekah walked up to me._

_"You have history first period, right?" Rebekah asked me._

_"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked Rebekah confusedly._

_"Can you show me to the classroom? I'm a bit lost." Rebekah said to me._

_"Sure. Why not? Just give me a second and we can go." I said to Rebekah._

_"Thanks." Rebekah said to me._

_I then closed my locker and then Rebekah and I walked to Ric's classroom and we sat down in the front row of desks._

_I then looked behind me and saw that Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Stefan were also in this class._

_Ric then wrote AP American History on the chalkboard and then looked at everyone._

_"Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders. The Native Americans." Ric said to everyone._

_"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked Ric._

_"There's no evidence that Viking explorers… actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Ric asked Rebekah confusedly._

_"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." Rebekah said to Ric smiling._

_The rest of the period went by pretty fast and when the bell rang to dismiss everyone to their next classes Rebekah asked me to walk her to her next class which happened to be the same as mine. In fact, we had all of the same classes which got me to thinking that she compelled the secretary to put her in all of my classes for some reason._

_After school was over Elena and I decided to change into our gym clothes and run around the track while the football players and cheerleaders had their practices._

_Stefan then ran up behind us._

_"Look at you two being all fit." Stefan said to us._

_"Go away, Stefan." I said to Stefan._

_Stefan then ignored me and looked at Elena._

_"Hey, are you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?" Stefan asked Elena._

_"Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone." Elena said to Stefan._

_"You think I'm annoying now, wait till homecoming. Hey, who are you bringing, by the way? I don't want it to be weird." Stefan said to Elena._

_"She's definitely not bringing you." I said to Stefan._

_Then a boy bumped into Elena as he ran past us._

_"I'm sorry." The boy said to Elena._

_Stefan then pushed then boy to the ground._

_"Watch it, dick!" Stefan yelled at the boy angrily_

_"Who are you?" Elena asked Stefan._

_"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect the human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything." Stefan said to Elena._

_Elena and I then shook our heads in disbelief and then we turned around and began walking towards the school to change back into our clothes._

_"What?" Stefan asked us following us._

_Elena and I ignored Stefan and continued on walking away from Stefan._

_Later on that night I went to the bonfire at the school and when I got there I saw Rebekah sitting on a log roasting a marshmallow over a fire and I walked over to her and sat down next to her._

_"Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these things." Rebekah said to me._

_I then saw how burnt the marshmallow was and laugh._

_"You're cooking them too long. Here. Let me show you." I said to Rebekah._

_I then took the stick that Rebekah was holding in her hand and I removed the burnt marshmallow and then to a fresh one on it._

_After having the fresh marshmallow hovering over the fire for a couple of minutes I took it away from it and handed the stick back to Rebekah._

_"Okay, try it now." I said to Rebekah._

_Rebekah then took a bite out of the marshmallow._

_"Mmm." Rebekah said to me smiling._

_"Good, right?" I asked Rebekah smiling._

_Rebekah then took another bite out of the marshmallow and then nodded her head._

_"This is amazing." Rebekah said to me._

_"If think that's good, wait until you eat an s'mores." I said to Rebekah._

_"S'mores? What's that?" Rebekah asked me confusedly._

_"I'll show you." I said to Rebekah._

_I then took the stick from Rebekah and put another marshmallow on it and let it hover over the fire for a couple of minutes before pulling it away._

_I then took two gram crackers and a bar of chocolate out of my backpack and then I took the marshmallow off of the stick and placed it on a gram cracker._

_I then put the bar of chocolate and the other gram cracker on top of it and handed it to Rebekah._

_Rebekah then took a bite out of the s'mores._

_"Mm." Rebekah said to me smiling._

_"I can't believe you've never had s'mores before." I said to Rebekah._

_"Well, I have been in a casket for 90 years." Rebekah said to me._

_"That's horrible." I said to Rebekah._

_"Why are you being so nice to me? I helped my brother turn Tyler into a hybrid. You should hate me." Rebekah said to me._

_"Well, you looked like you could use a friend. And as for Tyler, we're not close friends. He can be a real dick sometimes." I said to Rebekah._

_Rebekah then laughed at that._

_"And I actually wanted to talk to you about Klaus." I said to Rebekah._

_"What did my brother do?" Rebekah asked me._

_"He kissed me." I said to Rebekah._

_"He… what? When?" Rebekah asked me confusedly._

_"He kissed me the night Tyler turned into a hybrid." I said to Rebekah._

_I then let out a groan._

_"I don't know why I'm even thinking about that stupid kiss. It probably didn't mean anything. He just did it to distract me so that he could inject the wolfsbane into me. It meant nothing." I said more to myself._

_"Then why are you telling me this, if you think it meant nothing?" Rebekah asked me._

_"I don't know! He's the first guy to ever kiss me and now I'm so confused. I thought that you could help me figure out his attentions since he's your brother." I said to Rebekah._

_"I'll help you." Rebekah said to me._

_"You will?" I asked Rebekah confusedly._

_"Of course. What are friends for anyways?" Rebekah asked me smiling._

_"Oh, thank you." I said to Rebekah._

_I then hugged Rebekah and she hugged me back._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight:_

_A week has gone by and Rebekah and I have grown closer as friends. She even felt comfortable enough to tell me about her family's history and I felt sorry for her that she and her brothers Finn, Elijah, Klaus, and Kol were forced to be turned into vampires by their parents against their will a thousand years ago. I felt even sorrier for Klaus because of the way their father Mikael treated him all those years for not being his real son._

_Tonight was homecoming and it was also technically my 18th birthday so I decided to wear a ¾ long sleeve red lace dress with a black belt going around my waist and a pair of red high heel shoes for the occasion._

_Homecoming was supposed to be held in the gym but a couple of hours before it was time to arrive it flooded so Tyler took it upon himself to throw it at his mansion._

_When Bonnie, Caroline, and I walked into Tyler's mansion we saw that it was packed._

_"How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" Caroline asked us in disbelief._

_I then heard what sounded like a band playing in the backyard._

_"Is that a band outside?" I asked them._

_Bonnie then looked around and realized that most of these people we didn't know._

_"Who are all of these people?" Bonnie asked us confusedly._

_"This is weird. Where is Tyler?" Caroline asked us looking around for him._

_Caroline then walked away from us and Bonnie followed after her._

_I then decided to get a drink and go out to the backyard to check out the band and by the time I made my way over to them I saw Klaus walk onto the stage._

_"Good evening, everyone. I wanna thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming." Klaus said to everyone smiling._

_I then watched as Klaus walked off of the stage and made his way towards Stefan while the band began playing again._

_I then slowly made my way over to them and when I reached them Stefan walked away without noticing me._

_"So all of this is your doing, I suppose?" I asked Klaus._

_"Caitlin, what a lovely surprise. I didn't think you'd show up." Klaus said to me._

_"And why wouldn't I show up to my own personal secret birthday party?" I asked Klaus smiling._

_"Today's your birthday?" Klaus asked me._

_"Mm-hmm. Only a small handful of people knew that it was today since I chose not to celebrate it on Elena's like every other year." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus then looked at me confused so I explained the whole situation to him._

_"Elena and I grew up thinking that we were twins so we always celebrated our birthdays on hers. When we found out that we weren't twins about nine months ago and that we were adopted by our aunt and uncle I decided that I wanted to celebrate my birthday on the day that I was actually born on." I said to Klaus._

_"So you and Elena are…?" Klaus began to say to me before I interrupted him._

_"Half-sisters. We have the same father, but different mothers. That's why I'm the only werewolf in the family because I got the gene from my birth mother." I said to Klaus._

_"And where is your birth mother now?" Klaus asked me._

_"Probably dead. All I know is that her first name was Elizabeth, that's it." I said to Klaus._

_"And your father?" Klaus asked me._

_"He died so that Elena would come back after the ritual. He wrote a letter to the both of us before he died explaining how he regretted not raising us as his own and that he was proud to have us as daughters." I said to Klaus._

_I then tried to suppress the tears that threatened to come down and Klaus put his hand on my shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry." Klaus said to me._

_"It's not entirely your fault. He made his choice. He chose to sacrifice himself to save Elena like all good parents should. I'm just grateful that when he went, it was quick and painless. That's more than I could ever hope for." I said to Klaus._

_I then let out a chuckle._

_"I'm sorry. I must seem really ridiculous to you right now. Opening myself up to you like that." I said to Klaus._

_"Not at all, love. Not at all." Klaus said to me._

_I then cleared my throat._

_"So, what is this all about? I know it's not some usual high school homecoming party. There's more behind it. What's going on?" I asked Klaus._

_"Perceptive as always, love. It's a wake, actually, for my father. Your sister killed him for me. She didn't tell you?" Klaus asked me._

_"No, she didn't. We usually tell each other everything, but lately it seems like she's been withholding something from me. It's not like her." I said to Klaus._

_"You might want to figure out what that is, love, before it becomes a bigger problem." Klaus said to me._

_"You're probably right." I said to Klaus._

_Tyler then walked up to us._

_"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here." Tyler said to us._

_"Yeah, she would. You better have one hell of a cleanup crew to clean this all up afterwards." I said to Tyler._

_I then finished my drink and decided to get more._

_"I'm gonna go get another drink. I'll see you guys later." I said to them._

_I then walked away from Klaus and Tyler and walked into Tyler's mansion to get another drink and as I was about to go back to the backyard when one of Klaus' hybrids grabbed me from behind knocked me out._

_When I came to I saw that the hybrid who had knocked me out was holding onto my arms with a tight grip and that I was gagged. I then noticed that we on the front porch of Tyler's mansion and Elena was being held captive by a female hybrid on the other side of the porch._

_Then a man I am assuming to be Mikael stood on the porch as Klaus was standing in the doorway inside the mansion but couldn't see Elena or me._

_"Hello Niklaus." Mikael said to Klaus._

_"Hello, Mikael. Won't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot, you can't." Klaus said to Mikael._

_"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael said to Klaus._

_"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus said to Mikael._

_Then a bunch of Klaus' hybrids walked out onto the front lawn._

_"They can't kill me." Mikael said to Klaus._

_"True, but it'd make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together, and they'll pounce." Klaus said to Mikael holding up his thumb and index finger smiling._

_"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. Oh, and you forget. They may be sired to you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Mikael said to Klaus._

_Then the hybrid holding Elena captive walked out and handed her over to Mikael._

_"Come out and face me, Niklaus… or she dies." Mikael said to Klaus._

_"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus said to Mikael._

_"No. Klaus. He'll do it." Elena said to Klaus._

_"If she dies… this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael said to Klaus._

_"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." Klaus said to Mikael._

_"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever… with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have… other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one." Mikael said to Klaus._

_"I'm calling your bluff, Father. Kill her." Klaus said to Mikael._

_"Come outside… and face me, you little coward, and I won't have to." Mikael said to Klaus._

_"My whole life, you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on, kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Klaus yelled at Mikael._

_Mikael then started laughing._

_"Ah… Your impulse, Niklaus. It has, and will forever be, the one thing… that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael said to Klaus._

_Mikael then pulled out a knife from his jacket and stabbed Elena in the back._

_Elena then gasped before falling onto the porch._

_"Heh, heh. She wasn't my only leverage. I have another. One more important to you than her." Mikael said to Klaus smiling._

_Then the hybrid holding me captive dragged me over to Mikael and handed me over to him._

_"Come out now or I'll slit her throat." Mikael said to Klaus placing the knife to my throat._

_I then looked at Klaus with tears in my eyes and could see tears in his and I shook my head._

_I then saw Damon use his vamp speed to run up behind Klaus and stab him in the back of the leg with some kind of stake._

_Klaus then screamed as Damon threw him onto the floor and stabbed him in gut._

_Then all of the sudden Elena stood up unharmed and I realized that she wasn't Elena but Katherine._

_"Katherine." Mikael said to Katherine._

_"Ka-boom." Katherine said pulling out two wolfbane grenades._

_Katherine then tossed the grenades at the hybrids who were now running towards her and they exploded stopping them in their tracks._

_Damon then went to stake Klaus in the heart but Stefan stopped him by tossing him off of Klaus._

_"What are you doing?" Damon asked Stefan._

_Klaus then picked up the stake and used his vamp speed to charge at Mikael and I and when he got to us he shoved me away from Mikael so that he could stab him in the heart with the stake._

_Mikael then screamed as he fell to the ground in flames and then desiccated._

_Klaus then walked over to me and helped me stand up after ungagging me._

_"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Klaus asked me worriedly._

_I then nodded my head._

_"I am now. Thank you." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus and I then walked back into Tyler's mansion and saw Damon and Stefan arguing_

_"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked Stefan angrily._

_"He's earned his freedom." Klaus said to Damon._

_At the mention of his freedom from Klaus' compulsion Stefan slowly walked over to him and he put his hands on his shoulders._

_"Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Klaus said to Stefan compelling him._

_Damon then used his vamp speed to run away and soon after Stefan left too._

_"So, I should go. I've had enough excitement for one night." I said to Klaus._

_"I'm sorry my father ruined your birthday." Klaus said to me._

_"It's okay. Your dad was a dick. He got what was coming to him in the end. There's no need to apologize." I said to Klaus._

_I then began to walk out the front door of Tyler's mansion and then stopped._

_"You know, your father was wrong about one thing. You don't have no one. You have me." I said to Klaus._

_I then continued walking out of Tyler's mansion with Klaus staring intently behind me._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine:_

_A few days later Elena and I were jogging around the block when we both got the feeling like we were being followed._

_We then looked behind our shoulders and saw that a man was running behind us so increase our speed and started making turns whenever we could._

_We then looked behind us again and saw that the man wasn't behind us so when we turned around to continue run we were surprised to bump into him._

_"Excuse me. I should have been watching where I was going." The man said to us._

_"Don't worry about it." Elena said to the man._

_"You have a nice day." The man said to us._

_"You too." I said to the man._

_The man ran away from us and then we made our way home._

_An hour later I was sitting in a booth at The Grill sketching the patrons when I saw Klaus and the man who was following Elena and I earlier walk in and walk over to Elena and Damon who was over by the bar playing darts flirting kind of._

_I then used my werewolf hearing to listen in on their conversation._

_"Don't mind me." Klaus said to them smiling._

_"Klaus." Elena said to Klaus._

_"You're gonna do this at The Grill? In front of everyone? A little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asked Klaus._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." Klaus said to them._

_Klaus then looked over at the man._

_"Get a round, then, would you, Tony?" Klaus asked Tony._

_Tony then walked away._

_"Surprised you stuck around long enough for happy hour." Damon said to Klaus._

_"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Klaus said to them._

_"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho? Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon said to Klaus._

_Klaus then took the dart that Damon was holding out of his hand and walked towards the dart board._

_"Truth is… I've grown to like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're wondering, how does this affect you? The answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves… you can go on living your little lives how you choose. You have my word." Klaus said to them._

_"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked Klaus confusedly._

_"Well, for starters… you could tell me where I might find Stefan." Klaus said to them._

_"Stefan skipped town the moment he saved your ass." Damon said to Klaus._

_Klaus then threw the dart at the dart board and it hit the bull's-eye._

_"Well, you see, that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine." Klaus said to Damon._

_"That sounds like a Klaus-and-Stefan problem." Elena said to Klaus._

_Klaus then walked up to Elena threateningly and Damon got in front of her to protect her and he let out a chuckle._

_"Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." Klaus said to Elena._

_Klaus then walked away from Elena and Damon and then made his way towards me._

_I then quickly went back to my sketching like I've never stopped to eavesdrop but Klaus seemed to have known that I was listening on his conversation by the way his was smiling at me when he sat down across the table from me._

_"Well, aren't we the little eavesdropper, love." Klaus said_ to me.

_"I was just curious as to why you would still be here and now I know." I said to Klaus._

_"Do you know what they did to my sister?" Klaus asked me._

_"I honestly don't. I thought she ran away when Mikael came to homecoming. And why are you looking for Stefan? What did he take from you?" I asked Klaus._

_"Just leave it alone, love. I don't want you involved." Klaus said to me._

_"But I can help you find them both, if you let me." I said to Klaus._

_"Just stay out of this, Caitlin. I don't want you in the middle of this." Klaus said to me._

_"Well, it's too late for that. I got involved the moment you got my sister involved. So, you can either tell me what I need to know to help you, or you can keep your mouth shut and I'll just have to figure it out for myself. What's it gonna be?" I asked Klaus._

_"Stefan stole four coffins containing the rest of my family. I was going to wake them up and reunite them but Stefan took them before I could do it." Klaus said to me._

_"Coffins? Okay, creepy. I assume you've searched the obvious places. Cemeteries, funeral homes, hospital morgues around the area?" I asked Klaus._

_"My hybrids found nothing." Klaus said to me._

_"Okay. So, where would he be able to hide four coffins without looking suspicious or out of place, but it's not too obvious?" I asked Klaus._

_"You got me, love. I haven't the clue." Klaus said to me grinning._

_"You're not helping. Okay, the key is Stefan. We find him, we find your coffins. I'll keep an eye out for him and you try talking to Damon again. He has to know where he is." I said to Klaus._

_"I like the way you think, love." Klaus said to me._

_I then put my sketchbook and color pencils into my backpack and then stood up._

_"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a coffin stealing vampire to find." I said to Klaus._

_I then began to walk away but Klaus stopped me by grabbing my wrist gently._

_"Wait." Klaus said to me._

"What it is?" I asked Klaus.

_"I got you a birthday present. I've just been waiting for the right moment to give it to you." Klaus said to me._

_"Oh, you didn't have to do that." I said to Klaus._

_"Yeah, I did. After what my father put you through, you deserve this." Klaus said to me._

_Klaus then pulled out a black rectangular box out of his pants' pockets and then opened it to reveal an 18ct gold plated Swarovski necklace that was in my name._

_"Oh, my God. It's beautiful." I said to Klaus breathlessly._

_"You like it?" Klaus asked me._

_"Like it? I love it. Thank you." I said to Klaus smiling._

_Klaus then took the necklace out of the box and held it in his hands._

_"May I?" Klaus asked me gesturing to put the necklace on me._

_"Yes, of course." I said to Klaus._

_I then turned around and moved my hair out of the way so that Klaus could put the necklace on me._

_Klaus then unclasped the necklace and brought it to my neck and then clasped the ends of the necklace together._

_I then turned around to look at Klaus after fixing my hair._

_"Thank you, Klaus. I'll never take this off." I said to Klaus._

_I then kissed Klaus on the cheek and then I walked out of The Grill._

_Without knowing it at the time Elena and Damon had seen the entire interaction between Klaus and me._

_That night Ric and I made dinner while Elena set the kitchen table because we all wanted to confront Jeremy about being fired from The Grill and cheating on his midterm._

_"Are you ready?" Ric asked us._

_"As ready as I'll ever be." I said to them._

_"Vampires, hybrids, and Originals? No problem. My rebellious brother? I'm worried." Elena said to us._

_"Proof you're still human." Ric said to Elena._

_"Lucky you." I said to Elena._

_Jeremy then walked into the house and then walked into the kitchen._

_"Just in time. We're cooking." Elena said to Jeremy._

_"Sorry, just passing through." Jeremy said to us walking over to the fridge and opening it._

_"Aww. Well, I thought we'd all stay in… have a meal together, like a typical atypical family." Ric said to Jeremy._

_"Well, why?" Jeremy asked us closing the fridge confusedly._

_"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't ell anyone." Elena said to Jeremy._

_Jeremy then let out a sigh._

_"Look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside." Jeremy said to us._

_"Wait. When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Ric asked Jeremy confusedly._

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Jeremy asked us.

_"Yeah, Jeremy, it matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous." Elena said to Jeremy._

_"He can still hear you. He's right outside. Besides, you of all people are going to lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?" Jeremy asked Elena in disbelief._

_"He does have a point, Elena. Damon and Stefan aren't really standup guys either." I said to Elena._

_Elena then glared at me and I raised my hands up in the air in a gesture of peace and then she looked back at Jeremy._

_"What is with the attitude?" Elena asked Jeremy._

_"Whatever. This is lame. Tyler's waiting." Jeremy said to us._

_Jeremy then tried to walk out of the kitchen but Elena stopped him._

_"No. Oh, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler." Elena said to Jeremy._

_Jeremy then looked at Ric and me for help._

_"I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry." Ric said to Jeremy._

_"Don't look at me. I just want us to have a nice family dinner." I said to Jeremy._

_"All right. Fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in, then." Jeremy said to us._

_Jeremy then looked at the front door._

_"Yo, Tyler, come on in!" Jeremy yelled at Tyler._

_"Jeremy…" Elena said to Jeremy._

_Tyler then walked into our house and then into our kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table._

_Jeremy then handed Tyler a glass of water and then sat down next to him._

_"Thanks." Tyler said to Jeremy._

_"This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me, and now, you're just sitting in our kitchen." Elena said to Tyler._

_"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler said to us._

_"No, stay." I said to Tyler sitting down across from him at the kitchen table._

_"You're not doing anything." Jeremy said to Tyler._

_"Unless, you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena said to Tyler as a snarky comment._

_"Elena!" I yelled at Elena scolding her._

_Tyler then chuckled._

_"It's not like that, Elena." Tyler said to Elena._

_Ric then sat down at the kitchen table and then looked at Tyler._

_"Tell me, Tyler… what is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" Ric asked Tyler._

_"Compulsion, that's just mind control. Like hypnosis. And being sired is… It's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing." Tyler said to us._

_"So, you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asked Tyler in disbelief._

_"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that." Tyler said to us._

_"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Ric asked Tyler._

_"He wouldn't and even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid." Tyler said to us._

_"Okay. So what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asked Tyler._

_"Again, he wouldn't." Tyler said to us._

_"What if he did?" Elena asked Tyler._

_"I don't know. Then I'd rip out my heart." Tyler said to us._

_We then all stared at Tyler in disbelief._

_"You guys sound like Caroline. Getting all freaked out over something you don't understand." Tyler said to us._

_"You're right, Tyler, I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us… and you're just blindly loyal to him." Elena said to Tyler._

_"You're overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions." Tyler said to us._

_Jeremy then got a phone call and left the kitchen to take it and then walked back in and sat back down at the table a few minutes later._

_"What was that about?" Elena asked Jeremy._

_"It was nothing." Jeremy said to us._

_Tyler then looked at his watch to see what time it was._

_"I got to go. Um, thanks for the food offer, but, uh…" Tyler began to say to us before Ric interrupted him._

_"Next time." Ric said to Tyler finishing his sentence for him._

_Tyler then stood up and walked out of the kitchen and then walked out of our house._

_Elena, Ric, and I then walked over to the isle._

_"Well, that was illuminating." Ric said to us._

_"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena said to us._

_"He is not a lunatic. You're both judging him, when you both don't know what it's like to be a werewolf. The pain and fear that we go through every full moon is unimaginable. I don't blame him or the others for becoming hybrids, if it meant control over our curse. If the sire-bond is the price for it, then I would gladly pay it one day." I said to them._

_"Caitlin, you can't be serious. That's crazy." Elena said to me._

_"I mean, this whole sire-bond thing is wild. I don't even think Tyler's fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's… it's like weird cult logic." Ric said to me._

_"Well, it's better than the alternative. Locking myself up every full moon and pray I don't get out and kill some innocent bystander." I said to them._

_We then turned around and saw that Jeremy wasn't sitting at the kitchen table._

_"Jeremy?" Elena asked Jeremy confusedly._

_Ric then saw that Jeremy's Gilbert ring was sitting on a plate on the table._

_"That's his ring." Ric said to us._

_"Where'd he go?" I asked them confusedly._

_Elena, Ric, and I then walked out of the house and saw that Jeremy was standing in the middle of the road._

_"Jeremy?" I asked Jeremy confusedly._

_"What is he doing?" Elena asked us confusedly._

_Then an SUV started speeding towards Jeremy and we began to run towards him._

_"Oh, my God. Jeremy!" I yelled at Jeremy._

_"Jeremy!" Ric yelled at Jeremy._

_"Jeremy, move!" Elena yelled at Jeremy._

_Then before the SUV could hit Jeremy Ric pushed him out of the way so that it would hit him instead and he went over the hood of the SUV and then fell back down onto the street._

_Elena and I then ran over to Ric at the same time Tony put the SUV in park._

_"There I go again, bumping into people." Tony said to us smiling._

_Tony then drove away and Jeremy ran over to us as I checked to see if Ric was wearing one of the Gilbert rings and he did._

_"He's gonna be all right. He's wearing his ring." I said to them._

_"Are you okay?" Elena asked Jeremy worriedly._

_"I don't understand." Jeremy said to us confusedly._

_"Who was that on the phone earlier?" I asked Jeremy._

_"It was Klaus." Jeremy said to us._

_"You were compelled, Jeremy." Elena said to Jeremy._

_"We've got to get him inside. Help me." I said to them._

_Elena, Jeremy, and I then carried Ric into the house and then carried him into the living room to lay him down on the couch._

_"You two stay with him. I'm gonna have a little talk with Klaus." I said to them._

_I then walked out of the house and got in my car and drove my way to where Klaus was reconstructing an enormous mansion for his home._

_When I got to Klaus' mansion I kicked in the door and let myself in._

_"Klaus! Come out here and face me, you son of a bitch!" I yelled at Klaus angrily._

_Klaus then walked out of one of the room that were being reconstructed and walked over to me with his hands in the air._

_"How could you?!" I yelled at Klaus angrily._

_"Sweetheart, I know you're upset, but…" Klaus began to say to me before I interrupted him._

My eyes then turned yellow and I used all of the strength I could muster for that brief moment to punch Klaus in the face which sent him flying across the foyer and landing next to a pair of double staircases.

_I then walked over to him and when he tried to get up I slammed my foot down on his chest making him cry out in pain._

_I then leaned in very close to his face with my foot still on his chest._

_"Stay away from my brother. And stay the hell away from me." I said to Klaus._

_I then ripped my necklace off of me and threw it at him._

_I then scoffed as tears started to build up in my eyes._

_"You know, I'm fool to think that you could be more than what you let others see you as. And all because you were the first guy to ever kiss me. I won't make that mistake again." I said to Klaus._

_I then removed my foot from Klaus' chest and then I walked out of his mansion with him holding the necklace in his hands with tears in his eyes the whole time._

_After that I went home and when I got there I arrived at the same time Elena did. Apparently she found Stefan and now Damon is talking to him._

_Elena and I then walked into the house and we saw that Ric was standing up from the couch groaning in pain._

_"Ric, hey." Elena said to Ric._

_"When did you return to the land of the living?" I asked Ric._

_"Oh, just a few minutes ago. How's Jeremy?" Ric asked us._

_"Not good." I said to Ric._

_"Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner… without somebody dying before desert." Elena said to Ric._

_I then noticed that Ric was looking a little pale and seemed to be in pain by the way he was clutching his ribs._

_"Are you okay? You're not looking that good." I said to Ric worriedly._

_Ric then started coughing up blood into his hand._

_"Oh, my God." I said to myself._

_"Ugh. Something's wrong. The ring. Unh." Ric said to us._

_Ric then collapsed onto the floor and then became unconscious._

_Elena then called the paramedics and they arrived less than five minutes later._

_"What happened?" The first paramedic asked us._

_"He got it by a car. And he's coughing up blood." Elena said to them._

_The paramedics then walked over to Ric and began working on him._

_"Get his vitals." The first paramedic said to the second paramedic._

_The second paramedic then checked Ric's pulse._

_"Pulse, thready and weak." The second paramedic said to the first paramedic._

_The first paramedic then pulled out a flashlight and then shined it in Ric's eyes._

_"Looks like internal bleeding. We need to get him out of here now." The first paramedic said to the second paramedic._

_"Let's move." The second paramedic said to the first paramedic._

_Tony then stood outside the doorway to our house._

_"Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?" Tony asked the paramedics compelling them._

_"What?" I asked Tony confusedly._

_The two paramedics then gathered their things and then walked out of the house._

_"No. No, no, no, wait. No, wait. You have to help him." Elena said to them pleadingly._

_The paramedics then got in their ambulance and then drove away._

_"What are you doing?" I asked Tony confusedly._

_"You can still save his life." Tony said to us._

_Tony then held up his hand._

_"Here, take my blood." Tony said to us._

_Tony then let out a sigh as he tried to enter our house._

_"I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me." Tony said to us._

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked Tony._

_"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver." Tony said to us._

_Ric then started to wake up and began coughing and Elena and I ran over to him._

_"Ric." Elena said to Ric._

_"Oh, my God. He's conscious." I said to Elena._

_"We're right here." Elena said to Ric._

_"Stay with us." I said to Ric._

_"He's gonna die. You might wanna invite me in." Tony said to us._

_Tony then fell to the floor of the porch and Elena and I saw that Jeremy had shot him in the back with an arrow._

_"Jeremy." Elena said to Jeremy._

_"He's not dead yet." Jeremy said to us._

_Jeremy then walked into the house and began walking towards the kitchen with a determined look on his face._

_"Where are you going?" I asked Jeremy confusedly._

_A few minutes later Jeremy walked out of the kitchen holding a meat cleaver in his hand and then began walking towards Tony._

_"What are you doing?" I asked Jeremy confusedly._

_Jeremy then kneeled next to Tony and then chopped his head off with the meat cleaver making both Elena and I turn around and scream._

_"Now he's dead." Jeremy said to us._

_Jeremy then stood up dropping the meat cleaver to the floor and then looked at Elena and me._

_"We've gotta get Alaric to the hospital now." Jeremy said to us._

_Elena, Jeremy, and I then took Ric to the hospital to get checked out and while he was there Damon gave him his blood so that he'll heal quicker._

_Elena gave Rebekah who was lying daggered and desiccated in a cell in the cellar to Klaus in exchange for Jeremy's safety._

_A couple of hours later once everyone had calmed down from the night's events Elena, Ric, and I made the hard decision to have Damon compel Jeremy to leave Mystic Falls since it was no longer safe for him here._

_I hate compulsion. I really do, but if this is the only way to keep Jeremy safe and give him a normal life that he deserves, then so be it._

_Elena, Ric, and I then_ _walked up to Jeremy's room and Elena knocked on the door._

_"Hey. Can we talk?" Elena asked Jeremy._

_Jeremy then let out a sigh and sat down on his bed as we all walked in._

_"What did I do now?" Jeremy asked us._

_"I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go." Elena said to Jeremy._

_"Elena, I didn't mean any of that." Jeremy said to Elena._

_"But you were right. You shouldn't have to give up a normal life just because of us." Elena said to Jeremy._

_Damon then walked into Jeremy's room._

_"What's going on?" Jeremy asked us confusedly._

_"Your sisters thinks… we should have another one of our talks." Damon said to Jeremy._

_Damon then walked over to Jeremy and sat down next to him on his bed._

_"Here's the thing, Jeremy. You're gonna go out of town for a little while. A long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver. You're gonna be in a new school. And meet new girls. Living girls. You're gonna drink a few beers, take an art class, you can do whatever you want." Damon said to Jeremy compelling him._

_Ric then looked at Damon._

_"Tell him he's going to leave Mystic Falls behind. And never think twice about it." Ric said to Damon._

_Damon then looked over at Elena to get the okay to compel that to him and she nodded her head._

_"You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life, Jeremy." Damon said to Jeremy compelling him._

_After that Elena walked Damon out of the house and I walked into my room and got ready for bed with tears in my eyes._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten:_

_The next day was Caroline's birthday so Elena and I began decorating her locker when Bonnie walked up to us with a poster in her hands._

_"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I, uh, got held up." Bonnie said to us._

_"It's okay. We just got here too." Elena said to Bonnie._

_Elena then pointed to a few balloons that were lying by our feet._

_"Can you pass me the balloons?" Elena asked us._

_"I got it." I said to Elena._

_I then picked up the balloons from the floor and handed them to Elena._

_"Thanks." Elena said to me._

_"No problem, sis." I said to Elena._

_Elena then taped the balloons to Caroline's locker and then looked at Bonnie._

_"What got you running late?" Elena asked Bonnie curiously._

_"I, uh, was working on some new spells. You?" Bonnie asked us._

_"Working out with Alaric." Elena said to us._

_"I over slept. Kind of needed the extra sleep after what happened last night." I said to them._

_Bonnie then held up the poster she was holding to show us and then Elena took it out of her hands and taped it onto Caroline's locker._

_"So, uh, we have something to tell you and you're not gonna like it." I said to Bonnie._

_"What happened?" Bonnie asked us._

_"Jeremy's gonna be leaving town for a while." I said to Bonnie._

_"He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver… until this whole Klaus thing blows over." Elena said to Bonnie._

_"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you guys to deal with Klaus on your own." Bonnie said to us._

_"I know. I asked Damon to compel him." Elena said to Bonnie._

_"And I agreed to let him do it." I said to Bonnie._

_"You what?" Bonnie asked us in disbelief._

_"I know, Bonnie… but it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life." Elena said to Bonnie._

_"The reason we're telling you this now is because he's leaving tomorrow." I said to Bonnie._

_"We know that you two haven't really worked your stuff. And we thought maybe you'd wanna say goodbye." Elena said to Bonnie._

_Bonnie then saw that Jeremy was standing at his locker and then walked over to him._

_I then looked over at Elena._

_"Okay, I can't do this. I can't be here. I'll see you later." I said to Elena._

_I then walked away from Elena and then I walked out of the school and towards the parking lot._

_I then got in my car and drove home and stayed there for the rest of the day._

_That night was the Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser at the Founder's Hall and I decided to go since I wanted to know what was going to happen to the bridge my parents died on._

_After changing into a gold applique charming short mini cocktail dress with a high collar golden applique lace zipper back A-line and putting on a pair of white high heel shoes I left the house to go to the Founder's Hall._

_When I got to the Founder's Hall I walked into the room that had a model of the Wickery Bridge and stared at it._

_I don't know how long I was staring at the model of the Wickery Bridge but I was brought out of it when I heard someone walk up next to me._

_I then looked to my right and saw that Klaus was standing next to me looking at the model of the Wickery Bridge._

_"I should have known you'd be here. An event like this suits you well." I said to Klaus._

_"And yet you still came. Why?" Klaus asked me._

_"I wanted to be here to see how the fundraiser turns out. My parents died going off that bridge and I want to know what happens to it." I said to Klaus._

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Klaus said to me._

_"Of course you didn't. How could you? You don't know anything about me. I was just another one of your playthings, right?" I asked Klaus bitterly._

_I then began to walk away from Klaus but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist._

_"You were never a plaything, love." Klaus said to me._

_I then pulled my wrist out of Klaus' grip._

_"I don't believe you." I said to Klaus._

_I then tried to walk away from Klaus again but he stopped me by getting in front of me._

_"Please, let me explain myself, love." Klaus said to me._

_"Why? So, that I can listen to you lie and flirt your way back into my life? No. If you ever cared for me at all, you wouldn't have done what you did. You knew I was going to help you find your family, and yet you resort to violence to speed up the process." I said to Klaus._

_"Damon left me with no other choice!" Klaus yelled at me._

_"There's always a choice, Klaus. You could have relied on me to help you get your family back, but instead you put Jeremy's life in danger to motivate Elena and Damon to get the job done. He's leaving town tomorrow because of what you did." I said to Klaus._

_"I told Elena he was spared when she gave me Rebekah." Klaus said to me._

_"Did you really think we believed that? No. Of course not. We had to make sure that he was safe from you even if it meant sending him away to the other side of the country." I said to Klaus._

_"I'm sorry, Caitlin. I didn't mean to hurt you." Klaus said to me._

_"But you did." I said to Klaus._

_I then walked away from Klaus and this time he let me go._

_I walked out of the Founder's Hall and then went home since I've had enough of the party and figured I'd find out how the fundraiser from Ric when he gets home._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven:_

_A few days have gone by since then and Klaus has been given three out of the four coffins containing his brothers but he still wants the fourth coffin containing something or someone that Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie believes that can destroy Klaus._

_Tonight Klaus and Elijah, who Klaus undaggered by Damon, was holding a dinner for Stefan and Damon to discuss the terms of the fourth coffin's return and I decided to crash it because I had my own proposal to put on the table that I thought would make everyone happy._

_After changing into a white and navy blue lace dress and putting on a pair of black high heeled shoes I went to Klaus' mansion._

_When I got Klaus' mansion I knocked on the door and then a few seconds later Elijah opened it and let me in._

_"Good evening, Caitlin. It's good to see you again." Elijah said to me._

_"You too, Elijah. I'm glad to see you undaggered. Is everyone else here?" I asked Elijah._

_"Yes. They're in the dining room. I'll show you to it." Elijah said to me._

_"Thank you." I said to Elijah._

_Elijah and I then began walking towards the dining room where Klaus, Stefan, and Damon were waiting for us._

_"I hope we can end this evening peacefully with everyone getting what they want." I said to Elijah._

_"So do I." Elijah said to me._

_When Elijah and I walked into the dining room Damon and Stefan looked at me with a surprised look on their faces but Klaus was smiling._

_I then looked at the dining table and saw that it was set for five people. I sitting in between Klaus and Damon._

_"Brother, our final guest has arrived." Elijah said to Klaus._

_"I see that I was being expected. What a surprise." I said to them sarcastically._

_Klaus then stood up and walked towards me._

_"Well, I know how much you care about your sister, and I figured you'd show up at some point to see how everything goes." Klaus said to me._

_"You seem to know me so well, and yet you had your hybrid try to kill my brother. So, maybe you don't know me at all." I said to Klaus._

_I then walked over to the table and sat down in the empty seat and then I picked up the glass of wine that was in front of me and took a sip out of it._

_Klaus and Elijah then sat down at the table and then Elijah looked at Damon and Stefan._

_"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asked them._

_"It's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange… he and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon said to them._

_"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah said to Klaus._

_"I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelganger blood… ensures that I will always have more hybrids… to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus said to them._

_Klaus then stood up and walked a few steps away from the table._

_"Say I do leave her here. Under your protection. What then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You see… each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen… the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is… the two of you." Klaus said to them._

_I couldn't help but agree with what Klaus was saying inwardly._

_"I'm gonna get some air." Damon said to us._

_Damon then stood up and went to walk away but I pulled him back down to his seat._

_"No. You're staying put." I said to Damon._

_I then looked at Klaus, Stefan, Damon, and Elijah._

_"It's my turn to put my proposal on the table." I said to them._

_I then looked at Klaus._

_"Damon and Stefan will return your coffin in exchange for you and your family to leave Mystic Falls like in their deal. However, every month Elena will donate one bag of her blood to you so that you can continue making hybrids. They will not turn her or cause her death because she will be under my protection. This is the offer I'm extending to you. It's your choice if you want to take it or not." I said to Klaus._

_I could tell that my proposal intrigued Klaus and Elijah but it also pissed off Damon and Stefan._

_"Are you out of your freaking mind?! You would let your own sister become a blood supply for him?" Damon asked me in disbelief._

_"If it means that she and this town will be safe, then yes. And she would agree to it too if this is the only way to keep everyone alive." I said to them._

_"Then you can go to hell." Damon said to me._

_Damon then stood up and then walked out of the dining room._

_"Let me deal with this." Elijah said to us._

_Elijah then stood up and walked after Damon._

_"What an interesting proposal, sweetheart." Klaus said to me._

_"Well, I'm just trying to make everyone here happy. You get your coffin back and a way to continue making your hybrids while Elena lives a normal life with whatever Salvatore brother she chooses." I said to Klaus._

_A few minutes later Damon and Elijah walked back into the dining room._

_"What do you say, Klaus? Time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offers. Now you counter." Damon said to Klaus._

_Klaus then sat back down at the table and Elijah stood behind him._

_"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot… and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player. The blonde one." Klaus said to us._

_"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asked Klaus in disbelief._

_"Yeah, why not? They'll merry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus said to us._

_"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelganger to drain… and never run out of hybrids, right, Klaus?" Stefan asked Klaus._

_"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety… for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her." Klaus said to us._

_Klaus then stood up and walked over to a fireplace._

_"So… what do you say, Stefan? Huh? Do we have a deal?" Klaus asked Stefan._

_Stefan then stood up and walked over to Klaus._

_"What are you doing?" Damon asked Stefan confusedly._

_Klaus then extended his hand for Stefan to shake and they shook hands._

_"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Stefan said to Klaus._

_Klaus then broke Stefan's arm and kicked in his leg and then dragged him over to the open flames and held his arm above it._

_Damon then went to help Stefan but Elijah used his vamp speed to run over to him and pushed him up against a wall and held him there._

_"What are you doing?" Damon asked Elijah confusedly._

_I then stood up and watched in shock as Stefan's arm began to burn and he screamed in pain._

_"Stop!" Damon and I yelled at Klaus at the same time._

_"Now, bring me my coffin… before I burn him alive." Klaus said to Damon._

_"I'll get it." Damon said to Klaus._

_Elijah then let go of Damon and he walked out of the dining room._

_"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. When you return, I will make good on my promise to you… and I will hand over our family." Klaus said to Elijah._

_Elijah then walked out of the dining room to go after Damon._

_"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan said to Klaus._

_Klaus then pulled Stefan away from the fireplace and then dragged him a few feet away from it._

_"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus asked Stefan._

_Stefan then pushed Klaus away from him._

_The Elijah, Damon, and one of the compelled waitresses holding a dinner plate covered with a cloth walked into the dining room._

_"Elijah. Why haven't you left?" Klaus asked Elijah confusedly._

_"Well, where are your manners, brother? We forgot desert." Elijah said to Klaus._

_Elijah then removed the cloth from the dinner plate to reveal that two daggers were on it._

_"What have you done?" Klaus asked Elijah._

_"What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah said to Klaus._

_Then a man younger than Klaus and resembles Elijah walked into the dining room._

_"Kol…" Klaus said to Kol._

_"Long time, brother." Kol said to Klaus smiling._

_Klaus then tried to get to the daggers on the dinner plate with his vamp speed but a man older than Elijah beat him to it and grabbed one of the daggers._

_"Finn, don't…" Klaus said to Finn pleadingly._

_Finn then stabbed the dagger into Klaus' hand and he screamed._

_Klaus then tried to leave the dining room through the other entrance but Rebekah was blocking it while holding a dagger in her hand._

_"Rebekah." Klaus said to Rebekah._

_"This is for our mother." Rebekah said to Klaus before stabbing him in the gut._

_Klaus then walked backwards and ended up being held captive by Kol._

_Throughout all of this I couldn't help but feel sorry for Klaus because it wasn't fair that his siblings were gaining up on him when he fought so hard to get them back._

_Elijah then looked at Stefan, Damon, and me._

_"You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah said to us._

_Damon and Stefan then left Klaus' mansion but I decided to hide and see what happens because I was afraid for Klaus even though I'm still mad at him for what he did._

_"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah said to Klaus._

_Rebekah then picked up a vase from a table and then threw it at a painting causing it to fall to the floor._

_"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Klaus said to them._

_"Well, you're right. None of us will be." Elijah said to Klaus._

_"You're staying behind." Finn said to Klaus._

_"We're leaving you, Nik… right after I kill that doppelganger wench. Then you will be alone. Always and forever." Rebekah said to Klaus._

_"If you run… I will hunt all of you down." Klaus said to them._

_"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah said to Klaus._

_"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." Klaus said to them._

_"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah said to Klaus._

_Then an older woman with long blonde hair wearing a Viking's dress who I am assuming is their mother Esther walked into the dining room and they all looked at her._

_"Mother." Rebekah said to Esther breathlessly._

_Esther then walked over to Klaus who could not bring himself to look at her._

_"Look at me." Esther said to Klaus firmly._

_Klaus then looked at Esther in the eyes._

_"Do you know why I'm here?" Esther asked Klaus._

_"You're here to kill me." Klaus said to Esther._

_"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you." Esther said to Klaus._

_Esther then looked at all of her children._

_"I want us to be a family again." Esther said to them._

_With that I took my leave knowing that everything was fine and that their family was finally back together._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve:_

_The next morning Elena, Stefan, Damon, and I were in the kitchen because Elena wanted to tell us her encounter with Elijah and Rebekah last night._

_"It was her their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena said to us._

_"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked Elena._

_"What? How is she even alive? I thought her hybrid freak of a son ripped her heart out 1000 years ago." Damon said to us._

_"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said she wants to live in peace with her family. Including Klaus." Elena said to us._

_"She was supposed to be the weapon… to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said to us._

_"Well, not anymore. At least, according to Elijah." Elena said to us._

_"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan said to us._

_"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked us._

_"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. I believe him." Elena said to us._

_"And so do I." I said to them._

_Then the doorbell rang and Elena walked towards the front door and we followed after her._

_Elena then opened the door and saw that there was an envelope with her name written on it lying on the floor and she picked it up and then closed the door._

_"What is it?" Damon asked Elena._

_Elena then opened the envelope and saw that an invitation was inside it._

_"It's an invitation." Elena said to us._

_"What does it say?" I asked Elena._

_Elena then read what was written on the invitation._

_"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at 7:00… for dancing, cocktails and celebration." Elena read out loud._

_"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked us confusedly._

_"The Original family." I said to them._

_"Not bad enough they're moving in, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon asked us._

_Elena then noticed that there was writing on the back of the invitation._

_"Wait, there's a note on the back." Elena said to us._

_"Read it." I said to Elena._

_Elena then read what was written on the back of the invitation._

_"Elena, I think it's time we finally meet. Esther." Elena read out loud._

_Elena then put the invitation back in its envelope._

_"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena said to us._

"_That's a dumb idea. She already tried to kill you once." Damon said to Elena._

_"No, Elena's right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion." Stefan said to us._

_"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon asked Stefan._

_"What for? That's your job now." Stefan said to Damon._

_"Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants." Elena said to Damon._

_"You can't protect yourself." Damon said to Elena._

_"Okay, fine, then I'll go." Stefan said to us._

_"You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go." Damon said to Stefan._

_Damon then took the envelope with the invitation inside out of Elena's hands._

_"Hey." Elena said to Damon._

_"End of story." Damon said to Elena._

_I then finally had enough of this and spoke my mind._

_"Why don't you guys stop picking fights with them and instead try to make peace with them, huh? Because you're gonna_ _get us all killed if you don't." I said to them._

_I then ran up to my room after that and from my room I could here Elena, Damon, and Stefan leave the house._

_A half an hour later I heard the doorbell ring again so I walked downstairs to see who it was._

_When I opened the door I saw that there was a black box with a white ribbon on it and an envelope with my name written on it lying on the floor._

_I then picked up the box and envelope and went back upstairs to my room._

_I then sat the box down on my bed and opened the envelope and saw that it was the same invitation Elena had gotten._

_I then notice writing on the back of the invitation so I turned it around and read what it said._

_Save Me A Dance._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

_I then opened up the box and I was surprised to see what was inside it. Lying neatly folded was a strapless red metallic embroidered peacock ball gown and lying on top of that was a vintage ruby decor angel wings heart shaped necklace and the necklace Klaus gave me as a birthday present._

_I then stared in awe at them for what seemed like an eternity until I finally brought myself to close the box._

_I was now more confused than I ever was when Klaus kissed me and I knew if I wanted to get answers I would have to go to the ball._

_That night after putting on the strapless red metallic embroidered peacock ball gown, the vintage ruby décor angel wings heart shaped necklace, a pair red high heeled shoes, makeup to cover my birth mark, and putting my hair up in a ponytail I left to go to the ball at Klaus' mansion._

_When I arrived at Klaus' mansion I saw that all of the Mikaelsons were standing on the double staircase about to address their guests._

_Elijah then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention._

_"If everyone could gather please." Elijah said to everyone._

_Everyone then gathered around the Mikaelsons._

_"Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this… it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So if all of you could find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said to everyone._

_Everyone then grabbed a partner and walked towards the ballroom._

_I then walked up to the double staircase as the Mikaelsons walked down it and Klaus saw me and walked up to me._

_"Good evening." Klaus said to me smiling._

_"Hi." I said to Klaus._

_"Would you care to join me in this dance?" Klaus asked me._

_"Well, I don't see anyone else coming up to ask me, do you? Besides, I'd rather dance with you than anyone else." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus and I then linked arms and we walked towards the ballroom._

_When we walked into the ballroom we began dancing with everyone else as the music began playing._

_"I'm glad you came." Klaus said to me._

_"Well, I wanted to get some answers." I said to Klaus._

_"How is your brother doing?" Klaus asked me._

_"I don't want to talk about him with you." I said to Klaus_.

_"Very well. Onto more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress." Klaus said to me._

_I then blushed at the compliment._

_"Well, I do have to admit that you have a great taste in dresses and jewelry. I couldn't help but wear them even if I had something else to wear tonight." I said to Klaus._

_"I'm glad you like them." Klaus said to me._

_"Did you know that red is my favorite color?" I asked Klaus._

_"Yes. That's why I bought them for you." Klaus said to me._

_I then looked Klaus in the eyes and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. It was like we were the only ones in the ballroom as we continued dancing and nothing else mattered. I was so entranced by his eyes that I leaned in to kiss me but then I stopped myself before I could._

_The music then stopped playing and I cleared my throat._

_"Excuse me. I need some fresh air." I said to Klaus._

_I then quickly walked out of the ballroom and then made my way outside Klaus' mansion._

_Once I was outside I saw a horse and carriage and then I walked over to it and started petting the horse smiling._

_Klaus then walked up next to me._

_"You like horses?" Klaus asked me._

_"I'm not talking to you_ until I get some answers. Why did you invite me? And why are you giving me these gifts?" I asked Klaus.

_"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" Klaus asked me._

_"Yes." I said to Klaus._

_"Why? You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. I enjoy you." Klaus said to me._

_"Then why would you try to kill my brother?" I asked Klaus._

_Klaus didn't say anything._

_"You don't know, do you? And that is why I don't know if I can trust you." I said to Klaus._

_Then it was silent for a while until Klaus broke it._

_"You know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years… and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warning." Klaus said to me._

_"That's horrible. And to answer your question, yes, I like horses. I've always wanted to ride one since I was a little girl, but my parents wouldn't let me. They said it was too dangerous." I said to Klaus._

_"It's not really. Maybe I could take you sometime?" Klaus asked me._

_"Maybe." I said to Klaus._

_Then it was silent again between us for a while until I broke it._

_"I forgive you. I'll never forget what you did, but I forgive you. After all, everyone deserves a second chance, right?" I asked Klaus._

_Klaus and I then walked back into his mansion just in time to watch Esther address her guests from the double staircase._

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." Esther said to everyone._

_Waiters then came walking around with trays of glasses filled with champagne in them and handed one to everyone._

_"It provides me with no greater joy… than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers." Esther said to everyone raising her glass in the air._

_"Cheers." Everyone said raising their glasses in the air._

_Everyone then took a sip out of their champagne and afterwards Klaus wanted to show me something in his study so we began to walk towards it._

_"So, what did you want to show me?" I asked Klaus._

_"One of my passions. Something that we have in common." Klaus said to me._

_"Oh." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus and I then walked into his study and I could see paintings of landscapes from all over the world hanging on the walls and on his desks were sketches of statues and monuments from all over._

_"Wow. You put my artwork to shame. You are really talented, you know that?" I asked Klaus._

_"Yeah, um… Actually one of my landscapes is hanging up at the Hermitage… not that anyone would notice. Have you been?" Klaus asked me._

_"I've never left the state of Virginia, let alone the country." I said to Klaus._

_"I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome, Paris… Tokyo?" Klaus asked me grinning._

_Klaus and I then laughed._

_"Oh, wow. You are really trying to impress me, aren't you?" I asked Klaus._

_"Maybe a little." Klaus said to me._

_"You don't have to impress me, Klaus. Just be yourself." I said to Klaus._

_I then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw how late it was getting._

_"I should probably go home. It's getting late." I said to Klaus._

_"I'll walk you out." Klaus said to me._

_"Thanks. That'll be great." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus and I then linked arms and we walked out of his study and then made our way towards the front door._

_As we were standing by the front door we heard a commotion outside and Klaus and his siblings minus Kol, Elena, Stefan, and I ran outside in time to see Damon snap Kol's neck._

_"Damon! What are you, crazy?" Stefan asked Damon._

_"Maybe a little. Far be it from me to cause a problem." Damon said to Stefan._

_Damon then walked away from Klaus' mansion and then Elena and Stefan left._

_I then looked at all of the Mikaelsons._

_"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed myself. And I'm sorry for Damon's behavior. It was uncalled for." I said to them._

_"No need to apologize, love. Have a good night." Klaus said to me._

_"You too." I said to Klaus._

_After that I went home and when walked onto the porch I saw a small black rectangular box with a white bow on it lying on the floor._

_I then picked up the box and opened and saw that inside was a paper rolled up and tied with a ribbon._

_I then untied the ribbon to see what was on the paper and what was on it took my breath away. It was a sketch of me standing next to the horse smiling._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_The next day I overheard Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline in Elena's room talking about Esther's plan to kill all of her children._

_I couldn't believe that Esther wanted all of her children dead and I really couldn't believe that Elena is willingly helping her to do it._

_I knew I had to warn Klaus and his siblings about Esther's plan to kill them all but before I could get away from Elena's room to call him the floorboard under my foot made a noise letting my presence known._

_Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline then walked out of Elena's room and saw me standing in the hallway glaring at them._

_"How could you?" I asked them in disbelief._

_"Caitlin, it's too late to do anything about it. It's happening tonight." Elena said to me._

_"No, it's not. I'm going to warn them and then they'll kill Esther to stop her." I said to them._

_"We can't let you do that, Caitlin. They need to die." Bonnie said to me._

_"What are you gonna do? Stop me?" I asked them._

_"If we have to, yes. This thing that you think that you have with Klaus, it isn't real. He's using you." Caroline said to me._

_"He's not. I think I'm falling for him." I said to them._

_"Caitlin, you're not. He's just playing with you." Elena said to me._

_"I don't care what you think. I know how I feel and I'm going to warn him." I said to them._

_I then went to walk towards the staircase to walk downstairs when all of the sudden I felt this immense pain in my head like it was going to explode and I cried out in pain as I collapsed to the floor and became unconscious._

_When I woke up I found myself chained to one of the walls in my cell at the Salvatore Boarding House and I tried to break free of them but I couldn't._

_"Let me out! Let me out! I have to warn them, you bastards!" I yelled._

_There was no sign of anyone coming to let me out so I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and started to cry._

_It seemed like hours until finally someone came to see me and I was surprised that it was Elijah._

_I then stood up and tried to walk towards Elijah but the chains around my wrists and ankles restricted my movements._

_"Oh, Elijah. I'm so glad to see you. I have to warn you and your siblings about…" I began to say to Elijah before he interrupted me._

_"I already know about my mother's plan. Elena told me." Elijah said to me._

_"She did?" I asked Elijah confusedly._

_"Yes. And I already have a plan to stop my mother." Elijah said to me._

_"That's great." I said to Elijah._

_"Come. Let's get you out of here." Elijah said to me walking a step towards me._

_I then backed away from Elijah._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I give you my word." Elijah said to me._

_"It's not that. I have to stay here, Elijah. I'm gonna be turning soon and I don't want to hurt anyone. Just stop your mother." I said to Elijah._

_"Fair enough. I'll let Niklaus know that you're all right." Elijah said to me._

_"Thank you." I said to Elijah._

_Elijah then walked out of my cell and locked it and then he walked away from it._

_Hours later the full moon was at its apex I began screaming and rolling all over the floor of my cell as all of the bones in my body began to break and take the shape of a wolf and then I blacked out._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen:_

_The next day I went to The Grill to meet with Klaus so that he could tell me what I missed last night._

_When I walked into The Grill I saw that Klaus was sitting at a booth and I walked over to him and sat down across from him._

_"So, what did I miss last night?" I asked Klaus._

_"Well, my mother tried to kill all of us, but we were able to stop her by breaking her connection to the Bennett bloodline." Klaus said to me._

_"How did you do that?" I asked Klaus._

_"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire." Klaus said to me._

_"And was that the only way to stop your mother?" I asked Klaus._

_"Yes." Klaus said to me._

_"Okay. What else happened?" I asked Klaus._

_"My mother and Finn ran off along with Elijah and Kol." Klaus said to me._

_I then reached over and held Klaus' hand._

_"I'm so sorry. I know how hard you fought to reunite your family and then they just run away like that, it's not fair to you. But perhaps it's for best for now since you're all linked together. It'll make it less easy for your mother to find you all." I said to Klaus._

_"Perhaps." Klaus said to me._

_Then a waiter came over carrying two plates of cheeseburgers and fries in his hands and sat them down in front of us before walking away._

_I then smiled at Klaus._

_"You remembered that I liked cheeseburgers and fries after all of these months?" I asked Klaus in disbelief._

_"Of course, love. It was what you were eating when I first saw you in my own body." Klaus said to me._

_Klaus and I then began to eat our lunch in a comfortable silence until I broke it._

_"So, what do you want to talk about now?" I asked Klaus._

_"I wanna talk about you." Klaus said to me._

_I then chuckled._

_"Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life." Klaus said to me._

_I then laughed._

_"Wow. That's a lot of personal stuff you want to you know. Why?" I asked Klaus._

_"I'm just trying to get to know you, love. You can ask me anything you want to know." Klaus said to me._

_"Okay. Where were you the most happiest?" I asked Klaus._

_"That's easy. In New Orleans." Klaus said to me._

_"Why New Orleans?" I asked Klaus._

_"My family and I practically built it to what it is today. It was where we were the most happiest." Klaus said to me._

_"I've always wanted to go to New Orleans. It sounds like an interesting place." I said to Klaus._

_"Where else do you want to go?" Klaus asked me._

_"I definitely want to go to Europe. France, Italy, Spain, and England to be more specific. I want to experience their art and culture before I die." I said to Klaus._

_"I'll take you to see it all." Klaus said to me._

_I then smiled at Klaus and then took a sip out of my drink before asking Klaus something more serious._

_"Do you plan on turning me into one of your hybrids?" I asked Klaus._

_"No. Not unless you want me to. I would never turn you against your wishes." Klaus said to me._

_"Thank you." I said to Klaus._

_"Have you thought about becoming a hybrid?" Klaus asked me._

_"It has crossed my mind once or twice, but I'm not sure what I want to do yet." I said to Klaus._

_"Take all the time you need, sweetheart. There's no rush." Klaus said to me._

_I then looked over at the bar area where Stefan and Damon were sitting at and then I noticed Rebekah walking over to them._

_"What's Rebekah up to? When I walked in she was talking with Mayor Lockwood and now she's heading over to the Salvatores." I said to Klaus._

_"Rebekah's doing research." Klaus said to me vaguely._

_"Research? Anything I can help with?" I asked Klaus._

_"No, love. It's best you stay out of it." Klaus said to me._

_"Fine. I get it. It's of personal nature that you don't want me to know about. I'll stay out of it." I said to Klaus._

_I then stood up._

_"Thank you for lunch. It was nice." I said to Klaus._

_I then went to walk away but Klaus stopped me by grabbing my wrist and I looked at him._

_"Oh, come on, love. Don't be mad. I just don't want you getting hurt." Klaus said to me._

_"I'm a big girl, Klaus. I can protect myself. And I get that it's hard for you to trust people, but you should be able to trust me and know that I would never betray you." I said to Klaus._

_"I do trust you." Klaus said to me._

_"Really? Then what is Rebekah researching?" I asked Klaus._

_"I can't tell you." Klaus said to me._

_"That's what I thought." I said to Klaus._

_I then went to walk pass Klaus but he got in front of me._

_"It's not that I don't want to tell you, love. It's just that I can't. Not Here." Klaus said to me._

_I then noticed that Klaus was eyeing Stefan and Damon and I understood what he meant._

_"All right, then. Let's get out of here and head back over to your place so we can talk about it." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus then paid for our lunch and then we left The Grill to go to his mansion. There he told me that Rebekah found out that 300 years after they had all fled back to the Old World a white oak tree grew to replace the one they burned and now she is trying to find out what happened to it so that she could destroy it before it could be used to kill them._

_If Stefan and Damon found out about the white oak tree they would want to find it and use it against Klaus and his siblings._

_Now it was a race against time to see who gets to the white oak tree first to destroy it or to use it._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen:_

_A couple of days later Elena, Ric's new girlfriend Dr. Meredith Fell, and I were standing in the CT observation room as Ric was getting a CT of his head because he's been having blackouts and with the murders of Caroline's dad and the medical examiner we believe that his ring might be making him do it._

_"What are you looking for exactly?" I asked Meredith._

_"I don't know. A tumor. Vascular anomalies. Anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it." Meredith said to us._

_"And if it's not?" Elena asked Meredith._

_"Well, then we'll deal with that too." Meredith said to us._

_"When did you suspect him? That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people." Elena said to Meredith._

_"It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story… my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busybodies." Meredith said to us._

_"But then why did you protect him?" I asked Meredith._

_"Because I'm a doctor. I don't like to see someone hurt by something that they have no control over. And because when he and I first met, I felt like… I don't know, I just kind of wanna help him." Meredith said to us._

_We then heard Ric start breathing heavily from inside the CT machine over the speakers and Meredith pressed a button to talk to him._

_"Everything all right in there?" Meredith asked Ric._

_Ric's breathing then steadied._

_"Yeah. Everything's okay." Ric said to us._

_Once Ric was done get his CT he went to a room to change back into his clothes and then Elena and I walked in after getting the results of his CT from Meredith._

_"Good news." I said to Ric._

_"Meredith says everything's normal." Elena said to Ric._

_"Well, everything is normal because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes… and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach." Ric said to us._

_Ric then looked down at his ring that was lying on the dresser in the room and let out a sigh._

_"Or I did, and I've gone insane just like your ancestor who... wore that ring." Ric said to us._

_"Look, I'm gonna call Bonnie. The rings were made by a Bennett witch. So maybe a witch can reverse the damage." Elena said to us._

_Ric then picked up his ring and handed it to Elena._

_"Take it. I don't want it anymore." Ric said to us._

_Damon then walked into the room._

_"You ready to ditch this house of horrors?" Damon asked Ric._

_Damon then took in Ric's disheveled appearance._

_"Ooh, you look terrible." Damon said to Ric._

_Ric then chuckled._

_"Yeah. Let me check out of here." Ric said to Damon._

_Ric then walked out of the room to go check out and we followed after him._

_Later on that day Elena, Ric, and I were sitting at the kitchen table when he handed Elena and me a piece of paper with his information._

_"Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will… and how to contact my family. Just in case this doesn't go my way." Ric said to us._

_"No, don't even think like that." Elena said to Ric._

_"We'll find a way to fix this." I said to Ric._

_"Elena, Caitlin, I need to know that you guys and Jeremy are gonna be okay." Ric said to us._

_"We're all gonna be fine." Elena said to Ric._

_Elena's cell phone then rang and she pulled it out of her pants' pocket and answered it._

_"Caroline?" Elena asked Caroline._

_"So Abby thinks Bonnie can… reverse the damage with a spell. I guess the same thing happens with witches who become obsessed with dark magic. They lose control and start acting out their darkest impulses." Caroline said to Elena on the other end of the phone._

_"Thank you so much." Elena said to Caroline._

_"I'm gonna hang back here with Abby, but Bonnie's leaving now so… Um, hold on." Caroline said to Elena on the other end of the phone._

_Then there was a pause as I assumed Caroline was handing the phone over to Bonnie._

_"I need a personal effect of Alaric's. Something he wore before he started wearing the ring." Bonnie said to Elena on the other end of the phone._

_"Okay. Uh, yeah, I'll get it. Um…Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything. Thank you for doing this." Elena said to Bonnie._

_"Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there, we have to work fast. I'll see you soon." Bonnie said to Elena on the other end of the phone._

_Elena then hanged up her cell phone after Bonnie hanged up first and then Meredith walked into the kitchen and stood next to Ric._

_"Good news? Bad news?" Ric asked Elena._

_"It's great news." I said to Ric._

_"Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell." Elena said to Ric._

_"Well, it's worth a try." Ric said to us._

_"It'll work, Ric. Have faith." I said to Ric._

_"But she needs something you wore… before you put on the ring. Something personal." Elena said to Ric._

_"Well, there's, uh… Maybe my wedding ring. It's at the loft." Ric said to us._

_"Okay, yeah. Um, that's a good idea." Elena said to Ric._

_Ric then went to stand up but Meredith pushed him back down in his seat gently._

_"I think it's better if you stay here with me." Meredith said to Ric._

_"Oh, you and your tranquilizers." Ric said to Meredith._

_"It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs." Ric said to us._

_"Okay." Elena said to Ric._

_Elena and I then walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door._

_"I'm gonna stay here. Make sure nothing happens. Werewolf strength might not be much, but it's something." I said to them._

_"Good idea. I'll be back as soon as I can." Elena said to me._

_Elena then walked out of the house._

_Almost a half an hour later Ric fell asleep on the couch in the living room while I was sitting on another couch reading a book._

_Meredith then began making coffee in the kitchen as Ric began to wake up and I watched him carefully to see if there were any changes in his behavior._

_"You're still with me?" Meredith asked Ric._

_"Yeah. Yeah, I'm still with you." Ric said to Meredith groggily._

_"I'm half dead too. Neither one of us has slept in two days. Don't worry, I've got coffee on." Meredith said to Ric._

_I was then satisfied that there were no changes in his behavior and went back to reading._

_Ric then stood up and walked over to a table that was behind the couch I was sitting on._

_I figured that he was getting something out of Meredith's purse so I didn't really pay any attention to him until he covered my mouth with his hand._

_I then tried to pry his hand off of my mouth but he stabbed me in the neck with two syringes filled with tranquilizers releasing them into me._

_Before I became unconscious I stared at Ric in his eyes with tears in mine._

_When I woke up Elena told me that Ric had stabbed Meredith but Stefan was able to neutralize him and then heal her._

_After tonight I don't know if I can look at Ric the same way again._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen:_

_A few weeks later I was at Klaus' mansion to help him convince Bonnie to unlink him and his siblings from each other after getting a sample of each of their blood._

_Bonnie and I were sitting on a couch in the living room when Klaus walked in._

_"Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_"I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress." Bonnie said to us._

_"You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help… I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_"This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough." Bonnie said to us._

_"You are, Bonnie." I said to Bonnie._

_"Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_"Bonnie, please, just do the spell and then you can go." I said to Bonnie._

_Bonnie then glared at both Klaus and I and then Klaus let out a sigh._

_"Very well." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_Klaus then pulled out his cell phone and called someone._

_"Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City?" Klaus asked Kol over the phone._

_Then there was a pause on the other end of the phone as Kol spoke._

_"And how's our friend?" Klaus asked Kol over the phone._

_Then there was a pause on the other end of the phone as Kol spoke again._

_"May I see him?" Klaus asked Kol over the phone._

_Klaus then held up his cell phone and showed Bonnie and I a video of Jeremy playing fetch with a puppy in a park._

_"There's Jeremy. Playing fetch with his new puppy. Isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Klaus asked Bonnie._

_Klaus then put the phone back to his ear._

_"Thank you, Kol. We'll be in touch." Klaus said to Kol over the phone._

_Klaus then hanged up his cell phone and then looked at Bonnie._

_"So, Bonnie… about that spell." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_We then heard yelling coming from somewhere in the mansion._

_"What was that?" Bonnie asked us._

_"I wouldn't let it bother you, love." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_"Well, it does bother me. You bother me. The way you use people to get what you want. It's not right." Bonnie said to Klaus._

_Bonnie then looked at me._

_"And how can you be helping him? What is wrong with you?" Bonnie asked me._

_I then looked down at the floor in shame._

_"You're being emotional, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving again. It's very sad." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_"You told him about my mom?" Bonnie asked me in disbelief._

_I then continued to keep my eyes on the floor as more shame rushed through me._

_"I can help you find her. If you want. I have people who can find people. I can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose, I can just bring parts of her back." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_I then looked up at Klaus._

_"Klaus, that's not helping." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus ignored me._

_"Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love… until you do the spell?" Klaus asked Bonnie._

_"And you know he will, Bonnie." I said to Bonnie._

_"Now, I know it's in the Grimoire. And I know it requires the blood of my siblings." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_Klaus then pulled out a pouch from his pants' pocket and opened it to reveal that there were four vials of blood in it._

_"So here we are. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn." Klaus said to Bonnie pointing at each vial._

_Klaus then elongated his fangs and then bit into his wrist making it bleed._

_"Where do you want us?" Klaus asked Bonnie._

_"Just do it, Bonnie. Please." I said to Bonnie._

_Bonnie then picked up a goblet that was sitting on a table and then held it underneath Klaus' bleeding wrist so that the blood would drip into it._

_Bonnie then poured the blood in each vial into the goblet and then lit some candles._

_Bonnie then dumped all of the blood that was in the goblet onto the table and then began chanting in Latin._

_We then watched as the blood separated into five different pools of blood and that was when we knew that the spell worked._

_After that Klaus and I began to walk Bonnie out of his mansion and when we reached the ball room we saw that Rebekah was wiping her hands clean of blood._

_"Aw, leaving so soon?" Rebekah asked Bonnie snidely._

_"Sister, be nice." Klaus said to Rebekah._

_"Thank you, Bonnie. See you in Physics class." Rebekah said to Bonnie._

_Rebekah then walked away from us and then we saw that Damon was hanging from the ceiling by two bear traps and bloody._

_"Oh, my God." Bonnie said to herself._

_"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_Damon then lifted his head up and then saw us._

_"Bonnie." Damon said to Bonnie weakly._

_"Go on. Help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_"Just get me out of here." Bonnie said to Klaus._

_"Very well." Klaus said to Bonnie._

_Klaus and I then walked Bonnie towards the front door and then she walked out of the mansion._

_An hour later Stefan came to save Damon._

_"Klaus. I'm here. Let's do this." Stefan said to Klaus._

_Klaus, Rebekah, and I then walked into the ball room and saw that Stefan was holding a duffle bag in his hand._

_"Oh, good, a hero. What do you want?" Klaus asked Stefan._

"I'm here to make a deal." Stefan said to Klaus.

_"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon asked Stefan confusedly._

_Stefan then dropped the duffle bag onto the floor and we saw that there were stakes in it._

_"Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn." Stefan said to Klaus._

_"That's impossible." Rebekah said to us._

_"Actually, it's not. Finn's dead." Stefan said to us._

_"You killed my brother?" Rebekah asked Stefan in disbelief._

_"Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Stefan said to Klaus._

_"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" Klaus asked Stefan._

_"Because there aren't." Stefan said to Klaus._

_"Let's be certain, shall we?" Klaus asked us._

_Klaus then walked over to Damon._

_"Leave." Klaus said to Damon trying to compel him._

_"No." Damon said to Klaus._

_"Go on, leave." Klaus said to Damon trying to compel him again._

_"Nik, he's my plaything, not yours." Rebekah said to Klaus._

_Klaus ignored Rebekah and he grabbed Damon's chin so that he was forced to look at him in the eyes._

_"I said, go home." Klaus said to Damon compelling him._

_Damon then tried to pull his hands out the bear traps making him scream and I looked away from the scene._

_"All right, stop. Stop. Stop, before you hurt yourself." Klaus said to Damon compelling him._

_Damon then stopped trying to pull himself free and then Klaus looked at us._

_"Well, I can see that he can finally be compelled." Klaus said to us._

_Klaus then looked back at Damon._

_"Now… Ahem. Minus the stake that's in my brother… how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?" Klaus asked Damon compelling him._

_"Eleven." Damon said to Klaus._

_"Eleven. Really. So not eight, then." Klaus said to Stefan._

_"You really shouldn't have lied." Rebekah said to Stefan._

_"I'll get you the other three." Stefan said to Klaus._

_"Yeah, that'd be nice. Or, since you lied… maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his tongue." Klaus said to Stefan._

_"What is wrong with you?" Stefan asked Klaus._

_"What is wrong with you? Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate. To loathe. A target for all of your anger so you didn't have to turn it on yourself. I've given your life purpose, as your friend. I mean, I really think you should be thanking me." Klaus said to Stefan._

_"Enough." Stefan said to Klaus._

_Stefan then used his vamp speed to run over to Klaus and pushed him up against a wall and held a stake at Klaus' heart._

_"Step down or you both die." Klaus said to Stefan._

_Stefan then let go of Klaus and stepped away from him after handing him the stake._

_"There. Now you only have to get me the other two." Klaus said to Stefan._

_"This is ridiculous." Rebekah said to us._

_Rebekah then walked over to Damon._

_"What are you doing?" Klaus asked Rebekah._

_"I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now." Rebekah said to Klaus._

_Rebekah then unchained Damon from the bear traps and he fell to the floor._

_"Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." Rebekah said to Stefan._

_Rebekah then picked up the duffle bag filled with the stakes and then walked out of the ball room._

_"Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I'll wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear." Klaus said to Stefan._

_Klaus then walked out of the ball room._

_"You two just don't know when to stop picking fights, do you? Bring them the stakes before you get us all killed." I said to them._

_I then walked out of the ball room._

_After that I went home._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen:_

_The next day Rebekah and I walked into the cafeteria to see how the dance committee was decorating it for the decade dance which was tomorrow night and the theme was the 1920s and Rebekah wasn't too happy with it._

_"Too flashy, people. It's supposed to be a speakeasy, not the World Fair." Rebekah said to everyone._

_Caroline then walked over to us angrily._

_"Ah, good, you're here. I need help setting up the tables, so get to it." Rebekah said to Caroline._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline asked Rebekah._

_"Somebody has to be in charge." Rebekah said to Caroline._

_"Yeah. Me. I'm the chair of the dance committee. The theme of the decade dance is the 1970s." Caroline said to Rebekah._

_"So you'd rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair… than be a classic flapper from the jazz age?" Rebekah asked Caroline._

_"The '20s is a better idea, Caroline." I said to Caroline._

_"Stay out of this, traitor!" Caroline yelled at me._

_Matt then walked over to us to try to intervene._

_"Maybe we could do both decades." Matt said to them._

_"No." Rebekah, Caroline, and I said to Matt at the same time._

_Rebekah then looked at Matt._

_"Go on, Matt, don't be a coward. You know you loved my '20s idea when I presented it to the group." Rebekah said to Matt._

_Caroline then looked at Matt._

_"Traitor!" Caroline yelled at Matt in disbelief._

_"Bell-bottoms and disco? I don't know, this just seemed cooler." Matt said to Caroline._

_Rebekah then looked at Caroline._

_"See? It's just cooler." Rebekah said to Caroline smugly._

_"Ugh. Whatever. Have fun at your stupid dance." Caroline said to us._

_Caroline then stormed out of the cafeteria and Matt followed walked after her._

_Rebekah and I then continued to oversee the decorating._

_"I really do like this idea better, Rebekah. I just wish I could go to the dance tomorrow. I was really looking forward to being a flapper." I said to Rebekah._

_"Yeah, me too. It's a shame that the full moon is on the same night as the dance." Rebekah said to me._

_"Well, there's always prom. Hopefully it won't fall on a full moon night." I said to Rebekah._

_"Let's hope so." Rebekah said to me._

_Rebekah and I then went to the gym to oversee the decorating and after it was all finished Matt drove her home while I went home myself._

_Elena and Damon had left last night to go get Jeremy from Denver and they arrived back home very late in the middle of the night._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen:_

_The next day after school Klaus called me and told me to come over to his mansion because he had a surprise for me and he told me I should wear the dress I planned on wearing to the dance._

_I then changed into a vintage dusty purple embroidered somerest flapper dress, a pair of white high heeled shoes, and put my hair up in a bun._

_I then went over to Klaus' mansion and when I got there Klaus let me in and I saw that he was wearing a white 1920s suit._

_"Well, you look dapper this evening." I said to Klaus smiling._

_"And you look ravishing as always, love." Klaus said to me smiling._

_I then blushed._

_"So, you got me all dressed up, what's the surprise?" I asked Klaus._

_"Follow me." Klaus said to me._

_Klaus and I then linked arms and then we began to walk towards the ball room._

_When we walked into the ball room I saw that it was all decorated in the 1920s style._

_"Oh, my God. You did all of this?" I asked Klaus in disbelief._

_"Rebekah told me you were sad for not being able to attend the dance tonight, so I thought we'd have our own little dance here until it's time for you to be locked up." Klaus said to me._

_"You really are something else, you know that?" I asked Klaus._

_Klaus then turned a stereo on and 1920s music started to play and we began dancing._

_"You would have loved the 1920s, Caitlin. Girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped." Klaus said to me._

_"It sounds like times back then were exhilarating." I said to Klaus._

_"They were." Klaus said to me._

_Then it was silent for a while as we both swayed to the music until Klaus broke it._

_"There's something I have to tell you." Klaus said to me._

_"What is it?" I asked Klaus._

_"I'm leaving town tomorrow." Klaus said to me._

_"Wait. You're leaving? Why?" I asked Klaus._

_"I'm just tired of the Salvatores and their continuous attacks against me and my family." Klaus said to me._

_"Oh, I understand." I said to Klaus_

_"I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year… you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." Klaus said to me._

_"Maybe I will." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus and I then continued dancing for almost an hour until I looked up at a clock that was hanging on the wall to see what time it was._

_"I should probably get going before it gets too late." I said to Klaus._

_"I actually wanted to show you something." Klaus said to me._

_"What?" I asked Klaus._

_"I'll show you." Klaus said to me._

_Klaus then led me out of the ball room and then we walked down a couples of hallways until we got to a steel reinforced door that was locked._

_"What's this?" I asked Klaus._

_"You'll see." Klaus said to me._

_Klaus then pulled out a set of keys from his pants' pocket and then unlocked the door and we walked into the room._

_When we walked into the room the first thing that I noticed was that it was humungous and then I saw that the walls were all made of brick and the windows were all bricked up._

_I then noticed a king size metal bed along with other metal furniture were in the room._

_"What is this place?" I asked Klaus._

_"Some place where you can turn in luxury." Klaus said to me._

_"This is for me?" I asked Klaus in disbelief._

_"Yes. I saw where you turn in the Salvatores' house and I thought you deserved something more comfortable to spend your full moon nights." Klaus said to me._

_I then walked around the room and took in everything._

_"Wow. This is perfect. And the door is strong enough to keep me in?" I asked Klaus._

_"Yes. It's stronger than the one in your other cell." Klaus said to me._

_"Good. I don't have to worry about getting out." I said to Klaus._

_"I'll let you settle in and prepare for the night. I promised Rebekah I'd show up at the dance so I'll be leaving to go there soon." Klaus said to me._

_"Okay. Have fun at the dance. Tell Rebekah I said hi and ask her if I can borrow some of her clothes for tomorrow, will you?" I asked Klaus._

_"Sure." Klaus said to me._

_Klaus then walked out of the room and then locked the door behind him from the outside._

_I then walked over to a black metal changing divider and began taking off my clothes and jewelry._

_After that I put on a robe that was hanging on the changing divider and then I walked over to the bed and sat down on it._

_A half an hour later the full moon hit its apex and I began screaming and rolling all over the bed and then I fell onto the floor as all of the bones in my body began to break and take the shape of a wolf and then I blacked out._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen:_

_The next day after I woke up and was given some of Rebekah's clothes to wear I changed into them and then walked out of the room._

_Klaus then told me what happened last night and I learned that Esther came back and tried to turn Ric into a vampire hunter like Mikael but was unsuccessful and they both ended up dead._

_I then went to the school with Rebekah to help her clean up the cafeteria and gym after the dance._

_Rebekah and I were in the cafeteria picking up cans off of the floor when Caroline walked in._

_"Where's Matt?" Caroline asked us._

_"He bailed." Rebekah said to Caroline._

_"He got called into work at the last minute." I said to Caroline._

_"Are you kidding me? So it's just us?" Caroline asked us._

_"Yes, and you're late. Clean-up committee started at 8:00." Rebekah said to Caroline._

_Caroline then pulled out her cell phone to see what time it was._

_"It's, like, 8:02." Caroline said to us._

_"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time… and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized." Rebekah said to Caroline._

_"And I spent the night as a wolf." I said to Caroline._

_Then it was silent for a while until Caroline broke it._

_"I'm sorry about your mom. I mean, I know you, like, hated her and everything… but still… I'm sorry." Caroline said to Rebekah._

_"I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy." Rebekah said to us._

_"Yeah, he was." I said to them._

_"I'm gonna get started on the gym." Rebekah said to us._

_"I'll help you." I said to Rebekah._

_Rebekah and I then walked out of the cafeteria and then walked into the hallway where we saw Ric standing there staring at us._

_"Ric?" I asked Ric confusedly._

_"You're supposed to be dead." Rebekah said to Ric._

_"I am." Ric said to us._

_Ric then used vampire speed to run over to Rebekah and shoved her up against the wall of lockers and held her there._

_Ric then pulled a white oak stake out of his jacket's pocket and was about to stab Rebekah in the heart with it when Caroline and I ran over to them and pulled him off of her._

_Caroline then grabbed the white oak stake out of Ric's hand and then stabbed him in the heart with it thinking that he'd desiccate and then be set on fire but nothing happened._

_Rebekah, Caroline, and I then looked at each other before running away._

_Rebekah and Caroline were able to make it outside the school thanks to their vampire speed but I never did._

_As I was running down the hallways Ric caught up to me and threw me into the walls of lockers and I fell to the floor unconscious._

_When I woke up I found myself tied to a desk and gagged in Ric's class room. The ropes that kept my hands tied must have been soaked in wolfsbane because they were burning my wrists and the cloth that gagged me must have also been soaked in it because whenever I tried to breathe it felt like razors cutting my lungs._

_I then looked over next to me and saw that Caroline was in the same position I was in except she had two pencils dipped in vervain stabbed into her hands and her gag was soaked in vervain._

_Ric then pulled out his cell phone and called Elena._

_"Whoever this is, it's not funny." Elena said to Ric over the phone._

_"Who else would it be?" Ric asked Elena._

_"Ric?" Elena asked Ric over the phone._

_"Listen closely. I'm at the school. I have Caroline and Caitlin. And if you wanna keep them alive, I need you to get into your car… and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going… I will kill them." Ric said to Elena._

_Ric then hanged up his cell phone and almost twenty minutes went by._

_"Right on time." Ric said to himself._

_Elena then walked into the class room and saw Caroline and me._

_"Caitlin. Caroline." Elena said to us._

_Elena then looked over at Ric who was sitting at his desk._

_"Let them go, Alaric." Elena said to Ric._

_"Free them yourself." Ric said to Elena._

_Elena then walked over to Caroline and then tried to pull the pencil out of her hand but before she could pull it all the way out Ric slammed the pencil back into her hand making her scream in pain._

_"Hey. You said that you would let them go." Elena said to Ric._

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires." Ric said to Elena._

_Ric then removed the gag from Caroline's mouth and then soaked it in a beaker full of vervain and then went to bring it back to her mouth._

_"No. I don't want to. Please no more." Caroline said to Ric pleadingly._

_"Alaric, stop…" Elena said to Ric._

_Elena then walked towards Ric and he looked at her._

_"Sit down." Ric said to Elena sternly._

_Elena then sat down at a desk._

_Ric then put the gag back in Caroline's mouth._

_"This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath. The same thing applies with your sister except with wolfsbane. " Ric said to Elena._

_"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Ric._

_"To make it easier on you when you put them out of their misery." Ric said to Elena._

_"What? No." Elena said to Ric._

_"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" Ric asked Elena._

_Ric then pointed at Caroline._

_"Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her." Ric said to Elena._

_"This isn't what I want." Elena said to Ric._

_"Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger. You could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart." Ric said to Elena._

_"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Ric._

_"Because you need me. Because you're an 18-year-old girl without parents or guidance… or any sense of right and wrong anymore." Ric said to Elena._

_"Look at you. How is this right?" Elena asked Ric pointing at Caroline and me._

_Ric then pointed at Caroline again._

_"She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now, how is that right?" Ric asked Elena._

_Ric then pointed at me._

_"And your sister? It's only a matter of time before she takes an innocent's life during a full moon," Ric said to Elena._

_Ric then let out a sigh._

_"Listen, Elena, your parents led the Council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all." Ric said to Elena._

_"You don't know anything about them." Elena said to Ric._

_"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you? If you don't side with the humans… you're just as bad as them." Ric said to Elena._

_Ric then pulled out the white oak stake and held it out for Elena to take._

_"Now kill her. Or I'll do it for you, and I'll make it hurt." Ric said to Elena._

_Elena then stared at the white oak stake but didn't take it from Ric and he got mad._

_"Get up." Ric said to Elena angrily._

_Ric then grabbed Elena by the arm and pulled her up to her feet and then dragged her in front of Caroline and put the stake in her hand._

_Elena then pretended like she was about to stake Caroline but at the last second she went to stake Ric but he grabbed her arm took the stake out of her hand._

_"I thought I taught you better than that." Ric said to Elena._

_"You did." Elena said to Ric._

_Elena then grabbed the beaker filled with vervain that was sitting on a nearby desk and smashed it against Ric's head making him fall to the floor screaming in pain._

_Elena then pulled the pencils out of Caroline's hands and removed the gag from her mouth._

_"Get help." Elena said to Caroline._

_Caroline then used her vamp speed to run out of the class room._

_Elena then ran over to me and was about to untie me when Ric grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the room._

_Ric then pulled a syringe filled with wolfsbane out of his jacket's pocket and then injected it into my neck which caused me to become unconscious._

_When I woke up I found myself lying on a king sized bed in an unfamiliar room and I slowly sat up as the effects of the wolfsbane started to subside._

_I then heard fighting coming from somewhere downstairs so I walked out of the room and realized that I was in Klaus' mansion._

_I then heard more fighting so I walked downstairs and towards the living room where the noise was coming from._

_When I walked into the living room I saw that Damon and Tyler were both holding one of Klaus' arms and Stefan had his hand on Klaus' chest._

_I then watched hopelessly as Klaus began to desiccate and he fell to the floor as Damon and Tyler let go of his arms._

_Damon then walked over to Elena who was lying on the floor holding her head and helped her stand up._

_I then ran over to Klaus' side and kneeled next to him._

_"No, no, no, no. You're okay. You're gonna be fine." I said to Klaus sobbing._

_I then looked up at Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Tyler._

_"What did you do?!" I yelled at them._

_I then looked back down at Klaus and saw that he was staring up at me and unable to talk._

_"Blood. You need blood." I said to Klaus._

_I then saw a needle lying on the floor and I grabbed it and was about to make a cut on my hand with it when Stefan grabbed me and pulled me away from Klaus._

_"Let go of me! He needs blood!" I yelled at Stefan struggling to get out of his grip._

_Stefan ignored me and looked at Damon._

_"We should get them home before the sun sets." Stefan said to Damon._

_"Let me go!" I yelled at Stefan._

_Stefan then started dragging me out of the mansion after Damon walked Elena out and when we got outside he put me in the back seat of a SUV next to Elena._

_Stefan and Damon then went back into the mansion and then came out fifteen minutes later carrying a coffin and I knew Klaus was in it and they put it in the trunk._

_Stefan and Damon then got in the SUV and drove to mine and Elena's house and when we got there Stefan and Damon walked us to the door._

_"You two are really gonna walk me all the way to the door, aren't you?" Elena asked them._

_"Lost a lot of blood today." Stefan said to Elena._

_"Yeah, I know, but I told you I'm fine. I just have a little headache." Elena said to them._

_"Yeah. Sun's about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute." Damon said to us._

_"Yeah, but he can't hurt me. It's you two that we should be worrying about." Elena said to them._

_"Ah, he won't be able to find us. I'll, uh… I'll call you when we get back." Stefan said to Elena._

_"I know it's selfish. I know that it seems like I'm stringing you both along, but I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean… if I choose one of you, then I lose the other. And I've lost so many people, I just… I can't bear the thought of losing one of you." Elena said to them._

_"Uh, it's, uh… It's been a long day." Stefan said to Elena._

_"Yeah, we'll call you from the road. After we dump Klaus' body in the Atlantic." Damon said to Elena._

_"Just be careful. Both of you." Elena said to them._

_Stefan and Damon then walked back over to the SUV and I ran after them._

_"Please, let me say goodbye to him at least. Please." I said to them pleadingly._

_Stefan and Damon then stared at me for a few seconds before sighing._

_"Sure. Go ahead." Stefan said to me._

_"You got two minutes and then we're leaving." Damon said to me._

_"Thank you." I said to them._

_I then opened the trunk door and then I opened the coffin so that I could look at Klaus._

_As soon as I saw Klaus I started crying again._

_"I love you. Do you hear me? I love you and I will always love you." I said to Klaus._

_I then kissed Klaus on the lips._

_"I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I know I can't stay here so I'm leaving. I'm gonna grab my clothes and leave Mystic Falls forever. I'm not sure where I'm gonna go and I don't care. So this is goodbye, Klaus." I said to Klaus._

_I then kissed Klaus on his cheek and then looked at his face one last time and saw that there were tears in them._

_I then closed the coffin and then the trunk door and made my way over to the house._

_When I walked into the house I could hear Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler celebrating Klaus' defeat in the kitchen and I walked towards them._

_"Hang on. Do you guys hear that? That is the sound of a Klaus-free life." Tyler said to them._

_"To a Klaus-free life." Everyone said laughing._

_They then drank their shots that they each were all holding in their hands and then they noticed me._

_"Caitlin, I…" Elena began to say to me before I stopped her by putting my hand up._

_"No. Don't stop on my account. After all, you guys are celebrating getting rid of Klaus, right? So, by all means, go right along and celebrate all you want. But just know that you're also celebrating getting rid of me." I said to them._

_I then walked over the isle where a bottle of tequila was sitting and picked it up._

_"So this is my goodbye to all of you. My so called family and friends." I said to them._

_I then took a long swig out of the bottle of tequila and then sat it back down on the isle._

_I then began to walk out of the kitchen._

_"Caitlin, you can't be serious. I know you had feelings for Klaus, but he was just using you." Caroline said to me._

_I then walked up to Caroline and then slapped her across her face which surprised everyone._

_"He loved me and I loved him. He never used me. He never hurt me the way you all did. So, yeah, I'm serious about leaving. And you can all rot in hell for all I care." I said to them._

_I then stormed out of the kitchen and then walked upstairs to my room._

_When I walked into my room I slammed my door close and then began pacing around._

_"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" I asked myself._

_I knew I had to come up with something to stop Stefan and Damon from dropping Klaus into the Atlantic and knew that Elijah was the only person who could help me._

_I then pulled out my cell phone and called Elijah._

_"Hello?" Elijah asked me over the phone._

_"Elijah, its Caitlin. I need your help." I said to Elijah._

_I then told Elijah what happened and what Stefan and Damon plan to do to Klaus and he told me that he was on his way to Mystic Falls._

_I then took a couple of suitcases out of my closet and then began filling them with my clothes from my closet and dresser drawers._

_Once the suitcases were filled with my clothes I took them out to my car and put them in the trunk._

_I then got in my car and began to drive out of Mystic Falls._

_When I got to the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign I put my car in park and stared at it._

_Then my cell phone began ringing and I answered it to hear Jeremy's panicked voice._

_"Caitlin! Where the hell are you?" Jeremy asked me over the phone._

_"I'm at the town line, Jer. I told you I was leaving." I said to Jeremy._

_"You have to come back. Elena's in the hospital. I found her unconscious and bleeding from her nose and ears." Jeremy said to me._

_When I heard that all my anger towards Elena disappeared._

_"I'm on my way back, Jer. Keep an eye on her and call me if anything happens. I'll see you soon." I said to Jeremy._

_"Please hurry. I'm worried." Jeremy said to me over the phone._

_I then hanged up my cell phone and then I looked up at the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign and I saw that Elijah was standing next to it._

_I then got out of my car and ran over to Elijah and hugged him._

_"Oh, thank God, you're here." I said to Elijah._

_"Come on. We have to work fast before it's too late." Elijah said to me._

_Elijah and I then got in my car and we drove to my house since I got a text saying that Jeremy took Elena there._

_When we got to my house we walked up to the front door and we walked in just as Elena was about to walk upstairs._

_Elena then looked at Stefan who was standing in the kitchen with Matt._

_"Stefan." Elena said to Stefan._

_Stefan then saw Elijah standing in the hallway._

_"Elijah." Stefan said to Elijah._

_"Hello again." Elijah said to Stefan._

_Elena, Stefan, Elijah, Matt, and I then sat down at the kitchen table to talk about Klaus and Ric._

_"All we need is to take the stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed… the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the earth… and Alaric will follow us." Elijah said to us._

_"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked Elijah._

_"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of 1000 years evading my father. What's another half-century while Elena's able to live out her natural life?" Elijah asked us._

_"We finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us… I can't just let you bring him back." Elena said to Elijah._

_"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours, nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps it'll teach him some manners." Elijah said to Elena._

_"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over." Matt asked Elijah._

_"And for that, I'm deeply ashamed. But know this. She could've been dead the instant I walked through that door." Elijah said to us._

_Elijah then solely looked at Elena._

_"So, Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision… whether to trust me or not." Elijah said to Elena._

_Damon who was on the speaker phone the whole time decided to chime in at that moment._

_"Not. Hello? Did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!" Damon said to Elena over the phone._

_"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us… Elena will come to no harm. Do we have a deal?" Elijah asked us._

_"No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention no?" Damon asked Elena over the phone._

_"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan said to Elena._

_"Oh, come on!" Damon yelled over the phone._

_"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena asked Elijah._

_"He's my brother. We remain together." Elijah said to Elena._

_"Please, Elena. Give him the dignity of being with his family instead of being in the middle of the Atlantic." I said to Elena._

_Elena then let out a sigh and then nodded her head._

_"We have a deal." Elena said to Elijah._

_After that Jeremy came home and we had him call Ric to lure him into a trap._

_"Yes?" Ric asked Jeremy over the phone._

_"I know where… Klaus' body is." Jeremy said to Ric._

_"Good. Tell me." Ric said to Jeremy over the phone._

_"Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you the specifics." Jeremy said to Ric._

_"Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sisters." Ric said to Jeremy over the phone._

_"I know." Jeremy said to Ric._

_Jeremy then hanged up his cell phone and then looked at us._

_"He bought it." Jeremy said to us._

_"Good. Rebekah and I are leaving now and we'll meet up with Damon to get Klaus." I said to them._

_I then left the house and got in my car and began to drive to a storage unit 100 miles away._

_When I got to the storage unit it was at the same time that Rebekah did and we walked in and started walking down the hallways of storage lockers looking for Damon._

_"Damon. Damon, where are you?" I asked Damon._

_There was no response and it was eerily quiet in the building._

_"Damon, this isn't funny." Rebekah said to Damon._

_We then turned a corner to walk into another hallway and saw that all of the stocker lockers' doors were opened._

_We were then grabbed from behind by Damon and he dragged us into a storage locker._

_"Rebekah. Caitlin. Shh." Damon said to us._

_Apparently Ric discovered that he was being led into a trap and figured out where Klaus really was and is looking for him._

_Rebekah, Damon, and I then walked down the hallways and then stopped in front of storage locker number 1020._

_Damon then opened the storage locker and we saw that Klaus was in there inside a coffin._

_We then began wheeling him down hallways towards the exit and then we wheeled him outside to the parking lot._

Once in the parking lot we wheeled him over to the SUV and that is when Ric caught up to us.

_Ric then threw each of us away from the coffin and then opened it._

_Ric then pulled out the white oak stake and stabbed Klaus in the heart and he started to burn._

_"No!" Rebekah yelled._

_"No!" Damon yelled._

_"No! No!" I yelled._

_Rebekah and I then went to run over to Klaus but Damon held us back._

_"No." Damon said to us._

_"No! No! No!" Rebekah yelled._

_"No! No!" I yelled._

_Ric then pulled the white oak stake out of Klaus and then closed the coffin._

_Ric then turned around_ and looked directly at Rebekah,

_"Next." Ric said to Rebekah pointing at her._

_"Rebekah. Run. Run." Damon said to Rebekah._

_Rebekah then used her vamp speed to run away and I ran over to my car and got in and began to drive back to Mystic Falls crying._

_When I got back to Mystic Falls I got a call from Stefan and he told me to head over to the hospital because Elena was there._

_When I got to the hospital Stefan told me that Elena and Matt got ran off of Wickery Bridge by Rebekah and he wasn't able to save her._

_Apparently when Jeremy took her to the hospital earlier Meredith had given her vampire bllod to heal her which meant she would come back as a vampire._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty:_

_The next day Jeremy and I were standing outside Elena's room and then she saw us and ran over to us and hugged us._

_"Jer. Caitlin." Elena said to us._

_"How are you?" I asked Elena._

_"Are you okay? I watched Vicki go through this. She was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All of these old memories came flooding back." Jeremy said to Elena._

_"I'm fine. I'm not Vicki." Elena said to us._

_"No, you're not. You're you. You act like everything's okay so no one worries about you. But you need help." I said to Elena._

_"I said I'm fine, okay?" Elena asked us angrily._

_Jeremy and I then stared at Elena and then she realized that she snapped at us._

_"I… I'm sorry, I…" Elena began to say to us before I interrupted her._

_"It's okay. We know you didn't mean to snap at us." I said to Elena._

_Elena then looked at Jeremy._

_"Have you talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked Jeremy._

_"Yeah. She said when I was shot, she made some plea to the witch spirits to bring me back. And they listened." Jeremy said to Elena._

_"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible." Elena said to Jeremy._

_"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire? I need my sister. Not another one of them." Jeremy said to Elena._

_"And so do I." I said to Elena._

_"We're going to find a way out of this. Everything's gonna be oaky." Elena said to us._

_"I hope so." Jeremy said to Elena._

_Jeremy then walked downstairs and I looked at Elena._

_"I should get going. Ric told the Council I'm a werewolf. It's not safe here anymore." I said to Elena._

_"Where are you gonna go?" Elena asked me._

_"I don't know. I'm meeting Rebekah at her mansion and then we're leaving town." I said to Elena._

_"You're leaving with Rebekah?" Elena asked me in disbelief._

_"I know you don't like her, Elena. Especially after last night, but she's my friend and I'm gonna need her help to get out of here safely. It's only a matter of time before the Council makes their move." I said to Elena._

_Elena then hugged me and I hugged her back._

_"Just be safe." Elena said to me._

_"You too. I'm leaving my cell phone behind so they can't track me." I said to Elena._

_"Good idea. Let me know if you need anything." Elena said to me._

_"I will. Just keep yourself and Jeremy safe. If you complete the transition for some reason, make sure no one knows. It's the only way you'll survive." I said to Elena._

_"I know, but I'm going to be fine. Bonnie's gonna find a way out of this." Elena said to me._

_"I'm just saying be prepared for the worst case scenario." I said to Elena._

_"And I am prepared for it." Elena said to me._

_"Good." I said to Elena._

_I then walked downstairs and then walked out of the house._

_Once outside I got into my car and drove to Rebekah's mansion._

_When I got to the mansion I walked inside and went looking for Rebekah and I found her in Klaus' study staring at his sketches._

_I then walked up to Rebekah and hugged her and she hugged me back_

_"I miss him too, Rebekah." I said to Rebekah._

_Damon then walked into Klaus' study._

_"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady." Rebekah said to Damon._

_"Good advice. Have you seen one?" Damon asked Rebekah._

_"Tragic about Elena. Not to make a gray cloud grayer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?" Rebekah asked Damon._

_Damon then used his vamp speed to run up to Rebekah and then pulled the white oak stake out of his jacket's pocket._

_Damon then went to stab Rebekah in the heart with the white oak stake but she grabbed his arm that was holding the stake and twisted it making him drop the stake to the floor._

_Then all of a sudden we heard gunshots and both Rebekah and I were hit._

_Before I lost consciousness I saw Damon use his vamp speed to run away and then an arrow was shot in Rebekah's heart and then she fell to the floor next to me and desiccated._

_When I woke up I found myself strapped and chained in the back of a prisoner transport vehicle next to Caroline who was awake and Rebekah who was next to her still unconscious._

_I then saw that my hand were tied with wolfsbane ropes and that Caroline's and Rebekah's were tied with vervain ropes._

_Rebekah then woke up and began to struggle with the ropes._

_"Vervain ropes." Caroline said to Rebekah._

_"And wolfsbane ropes for me. Yay." I said to them sarcastically._

_"Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." Caroline said to us._

_"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" Rebekah asked us._

_Then all of the sudden something came crashing into the side of the prisoner transport vehicle and it ended up going on its side._

_"What the hell happened?!" Rebekah asked us._

_Then the doors to the back of the prisoner transport vehicle were ripped off by none other than Tyler._

_"Tyler?" Caroline asked Tyler confusedly._

_"I'm harder to kill than you think." Tyler said to Caroline._

_Tyler then began ripping the chains, straps, and ropes that kept us trapped in our seats off of me and Caroline._

_"You're alive? How are you alive?" Caroline asked Tyler happily._

_Tyler then turned around when he was done freeing me and Caroline and saw that a police car was coming towards us._

_"No time. Come on, we gotta go." Tyler said to us._

_Caroline then grabbed me and we used vampire speed to run a few miles away from the scene with Tyler following us and then stopped in the middle of the woods._

_"What about Rebekah?" I asked them._

_"There wasn't enough time to get her out. But don't worry, love. She'll be fine." Tyler said to me._

_I then realized that Tyler just called me love._

_"Did you just call me "love"?" I asked Tyler._

_"I don't know, love. Did I?" Tyler asked me._

_I then stared into Tyler's eyes as he was grinning and I realized that Klaus was possessing him like he did to Ric at the dance months ago._

_"Klaus!" I yelled at Tyler/Klaus happily._

_I then hugged Tyler/Klaus and he hugged me back._

_"I missed you too, love." Tyler/Klaus said to me._

_"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." I said to Tyler/Klaus._

_Tyler/Klaus then went to kiss me but I stopped him by putting my hand on his lips._

_"I said I wanted to kiss you, not Tyler. You can kiss me all you want when you're back in your body." I said to Tyler/Klaus._

_"Sounds good to me." Tyler/Klaus said to me._

_Caroline then finally realized that her boyfriend was possessed by Klaus._

_"Oh, my God. You're Klaus! You're disgusting! What the hell did you do to Tyler?" Caroline asked Tyler/Klaus angrily._

_"Caroline, everything's gonna be fine. We'll put Klaus back in his body and then Tyler will return his." I said to Caroline._

_I then looked over at Tyler/Klaus._

_"Right?" I asked Tyler/Klaus._

_"All Bonnie has to do is a spell and then we go back to our bodies." Tyler/Klaus said to us._

_"See? Tyler will be back in his own body in less than hour from now." I said to Caroline._

_Caroline, Tyler/Klaus, and I then went to the old Lockwood cellar because that was where Bonnie planned to do the spell._

_When we got there Bonnie and Jeremy told us that she couldn't do the spell which made Tyler/Klaus angry._

_"She said she's not strong enough." Jeremy said to us._

_"You were strong enough to put me in here, surely you're strong enough to get me out." Tyler/Klaus said to Bonnie._

_"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous." Bonnie said to Tyler/Klaus._

_"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!" Tyler/Klaus yelled at Bonnie angrily._

_"She said she can't, okay?" Caroline asked Tyler/Klaus._

_Caroline then looked over at Bonnie._

_"We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic. Right, Bonnie?" Caroline asked Bonnie._

_Tyler/Klaus then ripped off his shirt and then held out his hand and we saw his nails grow long and turn into claws._

_"What are you doing?" Caroline asked Tyler/Klaus confusedly._

_"Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else." Tyler/Klaus said to us._

Tyler/Klaus then looked at Jeremy.

_"Maybe you." Tyler/Klaus said to Jeremy._

_Tyler/Klaus then plunged his claws into his chest and began screaming._

_"Oh, my God." Bonnie said to herself._

_"Oh, my God. Stop. Stop!" Caroline yelled at Tyler/Klaus._

_"He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that." Jeremy said to us._

_"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten?" Tyler/Klaus asked us._

_Tyler/Klaus then looked at Bonnie._

_"Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!" Tyler/Klaus yelled at Bonnie._

_Tyler/Klaus then plunged his claws deeper into his chest making him scream even louder._

_"Stop! Please! You're killing him!" Caroline yelled at Tyler/Klaus._

_"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop." Bonnie said to Tyler/Klaus._

_Tyler/Klaus then removed his hand from his chest and it began to heal._

_"Good. Let's begin." Tyler/Klaus said to Bonnie._

_Tyler/Klaus then sat down on the ground and Bonnie surrounded him with candles and then lit them._

_Bonnie then put her hands on Tyler's/Klaus' head and began chanting._

_"This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this." Jeremy said to us._

_Bonnie continues chanting and a few minutes later Tyler opened his eyes and gasped._

_"Tyler." Caroline said to Tyler._

_"Caroline. Hey." Tyler said to Caroline smiling._

_Tyler then stood up and walked a few steps forward before collapsing to the ground unconscious._

_"Tyler!" Caroline yelled at Tyler running over to him._

_Even though the spell had worked Bonnie continues chanting._

_"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Jeremey asked Bonnie confusedly._

_"Bonnie, it worked. You can stop now." I said to Bonnie._

_Bonnie continued chanting like she could hear us and Caroline ran over to her._

_"Bonnie, stop!" Caroline yelled at Bonnie shaking her._

_Bonnie then came back to reality and then collapsed onto the ground sobbing._

_"No! No! No! Oh, my God! What have I done?! What did I do?!" Bonnie asked herself._

_Jeremy then went over to Bonnie and hugged her._

_"You're okay. You're okay." Jeremy said to Bonnie._

_"What did I do? What did I do?" Bonnie asked herself._

_Klaus then woke up after that and he and I went back to his mansion to grab a few things before leaving town._

_When we got to his mansion he grabbed the last three bags of Elena's blood and put them in a cooler._

_"I want you to turn me." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus then turned around to look at me._

_"Are you sure?" Klaus asked me._

_"No, but this is the only chance I'll get to become a hybrid, so I'm gonna take it. I know I want to be with you and I don't want to be scared or weak anymore. So do it." I said to Klaus._

_"Are you sure this is what you want? There's no going back." Klaus said to me._

_"I'm sure. Do it." I said to Klaus._

_Klaus then bit into his wrist making it bleed and he walked over to me and I drank it._

_I then looked up at Klaus and smiled at him._

_"I love you, Nik." I said to Nik._

_"I love you too, Caitlin." Nik said to me._

_Nik then kissed me passionately and I kissed him back with equal passion._

_I then felt Nik's hand go for my neck snapping it and then I collapsed into his arms dead._


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty-One:_

_Three days later Nik and I were back in Mystic Falls because we got a call from Mayor Lockwood telling us that Tyler was attacked by a new hunter in town named Connor._

_Nik and I were at the Lockwoods mansion with three hybrids named Nate, Dean, and Chris waiting for Mayor Lockwood and Tyler to return from the hospital. As we waited Nik and I were in the living room sitting on a couch while the others stood in the foyer._

_A few minutes Mayor Lockwood and Tyler walked into their mansion and Tyler was not happy to see the hybrids standing in the foyer._

"_Who the hell are you three?" Tyler asked them angrily._

"_Tyler, it's okay. They're here for your protection." Mayor Lockwood said to Tyler._

"_More deputies?" Tyler asked his mom in disbelief._

_Nik and I then walked out of the living room to make ourselves known._

"_Not exactly." Nik said to Tyler._

"_They're hybrids." I said to Tyler._

"_We were halfway to Chicago when we heard you were attacked. We had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls." Nik said to Tyler._

"_Nice to know you care." Tyler said to Nik sarcastically._

"_I don't. I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled. Stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot." Nik said to Tyler walking up to him._

"_Yeah, well, you used my body as an escape hatch, so maybe we're even." Tyler said to Nik. _

"_Not even close. But you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you, and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left." Nik said to Tyler._

_Nik then pointed at the three hybrids._

"_Consider them your new bodyguards." Nik said to Tyler._

_After that I went to the school and met up with Rebekah and we went to our first period class._

_When we walked into the class room we started handing out fliers to everyone because Rebekah was throwing a party at her new house._

"_Morning, everyone. So I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house. Starts in the fifth period, goes till whenever. Spread the word." Rebekah said to everyone._

_Rebekah and I then walked over to Elena and Stefan and she handed her a flier. _

"_You're welcome to join, Elena. If you'd like to bury the hatchet." Rebekah said to Elena._

"_It's a pretty enormous hatchet." Elena said to Rebekah._

"_Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit." Rebekah said to Elena._

_Elena then looked at the flier and then at Rebekah._

"_New house, huh? Did your brother finally kick you out?" Elena asked Rebekah._

"_He didn't kick me out. I left." Rebekah said to Elena._

"_So you left the only person on Earth that actually likes you?" Elena asked Rebekah._

"_Elena!" I yelled at Elena._

_I then saw the hurt look on Rebekah's face and I knew she wanted to get even. _

"_Well, your boyfriend liked me once. Actually, a lot more than once." Rebekah said to Elena staring at Stefan._

"_Why are you still in town, Rebekah? Don't you have anywhere else to go?" Stefan asked Rebekah._

"_Well, history's my favorite class. Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman?" Rebekah asked us. _

"_Rebekah, don't." I said to Rebekah._

_Rebekah then leaned into Elena._

"_Oh, that's right. I killed him." Rebekah whispered to Elena smiling._

_Elena then picked up her pencil off of her desk and threw it at Rebekah's head._

_Rebekah then caught the pencil in her hand before it hit her in the head and threw it back at Elena and it landed in her shoulder._

_Elena then pulled the pencil out of her shoulder and then she and Stefan stood up and walked out of the class room._

"_That was uncalled for, Rebekah." I said to Rebekah._

_I then walked out of the class room and went after Elena and Stefan._

"_Relax, Elena. Calm down." I said to Elena._

"_Just breathe, just breathe. You haven't felt this kind of rage before." Stefan said to Elena. _

"_I hate her. I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I hate her… and I hate that I hate her." Elena said to us. _

_Elena then looked down the hallway and saw that the vampire hunter Connor was talking to our principal._

"_That's the hunter." Elena said to us._

_Stefan and I then looked down the hallway and saw Connor talking to our principal._

"_What?" I asked them._

"_What the hell is he doing here?" Stefan asked us._

_We then watched as Connor walked over to Jeremy who was standing at his locker._

"_That's Jeremy." I said to them _

"_No." Elena said to us._

_Elena then started to walk towards Jeremy and Connor but Stefan stopped her. _

"_No, no, no. Hey. You get this, okay?" Stefan asked Elena._

_Stefan then pointed at Elena's bloody shoulder._

"_I got that." Stefan said to Elena pointing at Jeremy and Connor._

"_He's right. The last thing we need is the hunter seeing blood on you and no wound to go with it. Let's get you cleaned up." I said to Elena._

_Elena and I then walked into the girls' bathroom and we cleaned her shoulder of the blood._

_Then one of the girls from our class named Heather walked into the girls' bathroom._

"_There you are. Rebekah sent me to see if you were okay." Heather said to us._

"_I'm fine, Heather." Elena said to Rebekah._

"_I'm not." Heather said to us._

_Elena and I then noticed that Heather was holding her hand to her neck and then she moved it and we could see blood coming out of a bite wound._

_Elena's eyes then turned red with the veins around them protruding and I could tell she was doing everything in her power not to pounce on Heather._

_Rebekah then walked into the girls' bathroom and stood next to Heather smiling smugly._

"_What's wrong, Elena? Getting hungry?" Rebekah asked Elena snidely. _

"_No, get away from me." Elena said to Rebekah._

_Rebekah then wiped some of Heather's blood onto her finger and then licked it._

"_But she's so delicious." Rebekah said to Elena._

"_You shouldn't be here. This is my school. It's my life, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it." Elena said to Rebekah._

"_It's my school now, my life. Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here. And I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways. How inconvenient for you." Rebekah said to Elena._

_Rebekah then wiped some more of Heather's blood onto her fingers and then she spread it onto Elena's face._

_Elena then growled and lunged at Rebekah but I stopped her by pulling her away from her._

"_See you in gym. I think it's dodgeball day." Rebekah said to Elena._

_Rebekah and Heather then walked out of the girls' bathroom and I tried to calm Elena down._

"_Elena, calm down. You losing control right now is exactly what she wants. Don't let her get to you." I said to Elena._

_Elena then calmed down and started breathing slowly._

"_You're right, you're right. I can't let her get to me." Elena said to me._

"_Good. Now, go clean yourself up and I'll have a little chat with Rebekah." I said to Elena._

"_Okay." Elena said to me._

_I then walked out of the girls' bathroom and walked after Rebekah._

"_Rebekah! What the hell was that? Do you want the hunter to discover us?" I asked Rebekah._

"_Of course not. I was just having some fun with your sister." Rebekah said to me._

"_Fun? You almost made her lose control in there. Look, Rebekah, you are my best friend and I love you, but if Elena gets exposed, then I get exposed. So think about that the next time you want to have fun with my sister." I said to Rebekah._

"_I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'd never wanted to put you in danger." Rebekah said to me._

"_I know, Rebekah. I hope your party turns out great." I said to Rebekah._

"_You're not going?" Rebekah asked me._

"_No. I'm moving into Nik's mansion today after school since I haven't been invited into my home yet." I said to Rebekah._

"_So things between you and my brother are getting serious then?" Rebekah asked me._

"_I guess so. It's not like we're sharing a room or anything." I said to Rebekah._

"_Well, have fun with my brother. I'll see you later." Rebekah said to me._

_Rebekah then began to walk away but then I stopped her._

"_Hey. If I get done with the unpacking early, I'll show up at your house for the party. But no promises." I said to Rebekah._

"_Thanks. I appreciate it." Rebekah said to me._

"_No problem." I said to Rebekah._

_Rebekah and I then walked away from each other._

_After school was over I went over to the Lockwoods' because I knew that Nik was still there and I looked around the mansion and when I walked into a den and I saw that a girl was there._

"_Hello. Who are you?" I asked the girl._

"_Hayley. And you are?" Hayley asked me._

"_Caitlin. I'm a hybrid." I said to Hayley._

"_Right. Klaus' girl." Hayley said to me._

_I then chuckled._

"_Yeah, I guess I am. And you're a werewolf." I said to Hayley._

"_I am." Hayley said to me._

_Just then Nik walked into the den and looked at Hayley._

"_You're a new face." Nik said to Hayley._

"_And I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus." Hayley said to Nik. _

"_My reputation precedes me. Hopefully not all bad." Nik said to Hayley._

"_A little bad. Mostly repulsive." Hayley said to Nik._

"_So you're a friend of Tyler's. That's strange. He's never mentioned you." Nik said to Hayley._

_Nik then seemed to have heard something from somewhere in the mansion with his hybrid hearing and smiled._

"_And I think I know why." Nik said to Hayley._

_After that Hayley left and Nik sat down at a desk that was in the den and I sat on top of it._

_Tyler then walked into the den thinking that he'd find Hayley there._

"_She's quite fetching, that Hayley." Nik said to Tyler._

"_Where is she?" Tyler asked us._

"_Oh, she had to run. But don't worry, I had her take the back door so Caroline wouldn't see." Nik said to Tyler._

"_Whatever you think you know…" Tyler began to say to Nik before he interrupted him._

"_I don't know anything. But I've put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me… where my imagination deviates from reality?" Nik asked Tyler._

_Nik then stood up and walked up to Tyler._

"_You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bond. There you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous. With the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low." Nik said to Tyler. _

"_Nik." I said to Nik warningly._

"_Stop it." Tyler said to Nik._

"_Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension… became something much more real." Nik said to Tyler._

"_I said, stop!" Tyler yelled at Nik._

"_And Caroline has no idea." Nik said to Tyler._

_Tyler then had a guilty look on his face._

"_Tyler, how could you?" I asked Tyler in disbelief._

_Then the telephone that was on the desk began ringing and Nik walked over to it and picked it up after seeing who the caller was on the caller ID._

"_Hello, Damon." Nik said to Damon. _

"_Klaus, where's Tyler?" Damon asked Nik over the phone._

"_Tyler's otherwise occupied… making big decisions about honesty and whatnot. Is there anything I can do?" Nik asked Damon._

"_I'm going after the vampire hunter. So if he'd like to join…" Damon began to say to Nik over the phone before he interrupted him._

"_He wouldn't. I, however… would." Nik said to Damon._

_Nik then hanged up the phone and I got down from the desk._

"_I'm going with you." I said to Nik._

"_No, you're not. That hunter is too dangerous." Nik said to me._

"_That hunter has some interest in my brother. I want to know why and you can't stop me." I said to Nik._

_Nik then let out a sigh._

"_Fine. But you do exactly what Damon and I say." Nik said to me._

"_Of course." I said to Nik._

_Nik and I then went to the hospital where Damon came up with a plan to lure Connor into a storage closet where he set up some traps for him. _

_Connor then walked into the storage closet and then saw Damon._

"_Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?" Connor asked Damon._

"_Did I say that I was a germaphobe? Pfft. Sorry. I meant vampire." Damon said to Connor._

_Connor then pulled out a gun and was about to shoot at Damon but by doing that he set off one of the traps and an arrow wired to a bomb shot into Conner's arm making him scream._

_Connor then reached for his gun with his other arm but that set off the other trap and another arrow wired to another bomb shot into that arm making him scream again._

"_Ooh. Stings, doesn't it?" Damon asked Connor smiling._

_Connor then tried to reach for his gun again but that was when Nik and I came out of our hiding spot and I kicked the gun away from him._

"_Hello, mate." Nik said to Damon smiling._

_Connor then tries to get the arrows out of his arms without setting off the bombs._

"_Keep it up, buddy, they'll be scraping you off the ceiling." Damon said to Connor._

"_You three are gonna kill me anyway." Connor said to us._

"_Well, let's not be too hasty. I feel like we're just getting to know each other." Nik said to Connor._

"_Let's start with the basics. Where are you from? What do you know?" Damon asked Connor._

"_What do you want from my brother?" I asked Connor._

"_Maybe you can cue me in on this greater evil, because I fought this guy… and there's nothing more evil than that." Damon said to Connor pointing at Nik._

"_Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." Nik said to Connor._

"_I'm not telling you anything. You think if you kill me, it's gonna be over? There's another waiting to take my place." Connor said to us._

"_Jeremy." I said to them._

"_See, this is what I like to hear. Vague threats, ominous prophecies… disappearing tattoos." Damon said to us._

"_What do you mean, tattoos?" Nik asked Damon._

"_Don't bother. You can't see the damn thing." Damon said to us._

_Nik then kneeled down in front of Connor._

"_There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Nik asked Connor._

_Connor then pulled out a stake and tried to stab Nik in the heart but he grabbed his arm._

"_Nice try. But I'm faster than your average vampire." Nik said to Connor._

_Nik then twisted Connor's arm making him drop the stake onto the floor._

"_Aah!" Connor yelled._

_Nik then picked up the stake and then noticed a carving on it._

"_You're one of The Five." Nik said to Connor. _

_Damon and I then looked at Nik confusedly._

"_The what?" Damon asked Nik confusedly._

_With our attention elsewhere Connor decided to make a drastic move._

"_I'm faster than your average hunter." Connor said to us smiling._

_Connor then pulled on the wires that were connected to the bombs making them explode._

_Before the explosion could do anything to Connor Nik grabbed him and he and I used vamp speed to run out of the storage closet while Damon did the same thing._

_Nik and I then used vamp speed to run out of the hospital and ran to an RV that belonged to Connor._

_Nik then put Connor who was unconscious and put him on a couch._

_After that we went to the Salvatores' Boarding House because Stefan has left multiple messages on each of our cell phones._

_When we got there we walked into Stefan's room where Elena was lying on the bed and Stefan sitting next to her._

_Stefan then saw us and then walked up to us._

"_You came." Stefan said to us._

"_I did. And for future reference, one voice-mail is just as effective as nine." Nik said to Stefan._

_I then walked over to Elena and sat down next to her on the bed holding her hand._

"_What's wrong, love?" Nik asked Elena. _

"_She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus. Please." Stefan said to Nik._

"_And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hmm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me. Let's play that game for a moment, shall we?" Nik asked Stefan._

_Nik, please don't." I said to Nik._

"_Whatever you want from me…" Stefan began to say to Nik before he interrupted him._

"_I don't want anything from you. Her, on the other hand… If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying." Nik said to Stefan._

_Nik then walked over to Elena and me and then sat down on the other side of her on the bed._

"_But as it turns out… you may be of use to me after all." Nik said to Elena._

_Nik then bit into his wrist and then brought it to Elena's mouth and she began drinking his blood._

_When Elena was healed from the werewolf venom Nik and I went back to Connor's RV and waited for him to wake up._

_Soon Connor woke up and tried to stand up but Nik just pushed him back down on the couch._

"_You saved me?" Connor asked us._

"_Congratulations. You just became worth more to me alive than dead." Nik said to Connor._

"_What…? What did you mean when you said I was one of The Five?" Connor asked Nik._

"_You don't know your own history? Well, let's just say it's made you… the most well-protected vampire hunter in town." Nik said to Connor._

_After that we took Connor Nik's mansion where he would torture him for information in his torture room while I unpacked my belongings._


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter Twenty-Two:_

_The next day Nik and I were at The Grill having a drink when we saw Rebekah walk up to Matt who was busing a table._

_Rebekah then sat a set of keys down on the table._

"_What's that?" Matt asked Rebekah._

"_The key to your new truck. It's parked outside, paid for, insured. Everything but a big red bow." Rebekah said to Matt._

"_If that's your idea of an apology, you should probably give it to Elena. She's the one you killed." Matt said to Rebekah._

_Matt then took the keys and walked away from Rebekah who looked disappointed._

"_You're trying too hard." Nik said to Rebekah._

"_Last I heard you were leaving town. Forever." Rebekah said to Nik._

"_Well, I was, but then I thought to myself, "How can I when my sister… clearly so desperate for love and attention, is left here… bribing the help?" Nik said to Rebekah._

"_Nik, be nice to your sister." I said to Nik._

"_What did you want, Nik? I thought I was dead to you." Rebekah said to Nik._

"_Things change, Rebekah. I've stumbled upon something I think might be of interest to you." Nik said to Rebekah._

"_Doubt that." Rebekah said to Nik._

"_No? Well, what if I told you the Brotherhood of The Five still existed?" Nik asked Rebekah._

"_What?" Rebekah asked Nik in disbelief._

"_You see? And like that, bygones. Come on, love, work to do." Nik said to Rebekah._

"_We don't have anything to do. There is no "we". I don't care about The Five… and I don't care about you." Rebekah said to Nik._

"_As you wish." Nik said to Rebekah._

_Nik and I then left The Grill and went back to the mansion to check on Connor who was strapped down on The Rack from the Spanish Inquisition in Nik's torture room._

_When we were in the room we heard Stefan walk up behind us._

"_Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail." Nik said to Stefan._

"_I was going to take him, but I figured you went through such trouble… to truss him up in your red room of pain." Stefan said to Nik._

"_It's from the Inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch." Nik said to Stefan smiling._

"_What'd you get out of him?" Stefan asked us._

"_Not enough. Unfortunately." I said to Stefan._

"_He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil… we're all supposed to be shivering over. What brings you snooping?" Nik asked Stefan._

"_Well. I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled." Stefan said to us._

"_You gotta be kidding me." I said to Stefan in disbelief._

_Nik then looked at Connor._

"_You're full of mysteries, aren't you?" Nik asked Connor._

"_I told you, I don't know anything." Connor said to us._

"_Thankfully, I know plenty." Nik said to Connor._

_Nik then looked at Stefan and me._

"_Shall we?" Nik asked us gesturing for us to walk out of the room._

_Nik, Stefan, and I then walked out of the torture room and walked into the living room to talk privately._

"_So, what's with the home invasion?" Nik asked Stefan._

"_Damon said you knew something about this guy. I should have figured you were up to something when you healed Elena… from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return." Stefan said to Nik._

"_I was feeling benevolent." Nik said to Stefan._

"_You're never benevolent. Who is this guy? What's The Five?" Stefan asked Nik._

"_So many questions." Nik said to Stefan._

"_Ones that I've already asked and got no answers to." I said to Stefan._

_Stefan then sat down on a couch._

"_It's a good thing I have nothing to do today… except get answers out of you." Stefan said to Nik._

"_Fine. You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate." Nik said to Stefan._

_Nik and I then sat down on another couch that was across from the couch that Stefan was sitting on._

"_The Brotherhood of The Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th Century, Italy. My siblings and I had followed the Normans… as they conquered the south… feeding, turning people as we went. But with the bloodshed came exposure." Nik said to us._

"_So these hunters have been around for 900 years?" Stefan asked Nik._

"_Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years." Nik said to us._

"_And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" I asked Nik._

"_Oh, she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets... which I will gladly share with you two…" Nik began to say to us before he stopped himself._

_Nik then looked at Stefan only._

"_Provided you do one thing for me." Nik said to Stefan._

"_And what's that?" Stefan asked Nik._

"_Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her. I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter… which she won't do unless she believes we've made up." Nik said to Stefan._

"_And what's in it for me?" Stefan asked Nik._

"_Just get her here and I'll tell you. Oh, and Stefan… trust me when I say this: That hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers." Nik said to Stefan._

_After that Stefan left to go talk to Rebekah and a couple of hours later Nik and I walked back into the torture room to check on Connor._

"_You feeling all right, mate? Are the shackles too tight?" Nik asked Connor._

_We then heard Rebekah and Stefan walk into the room._

"_Welcome home, sister." Nik said to Rebekah._

"_Is this a trick? How do you know he's one of The Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?" Rebekah asked Nik._

"_Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last." Nik said to Rebekah._

_Nik then looked at Rebekah, Stefan, and me._

"_Let's eat." Nik said to us._

_We then walked out of the torture and then walked into the dining room to eat dinner._

_Once we were all seated at the table a waitress poured each of us a glass of wine saving Nik for last._

"_Thank you, my lovely." Nik said to the waitress._

_The waitress the walked to the corner of the dining room and then Nik looked at all of us._

"_I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier." Nik said to us._

_Nik then looked at Rebekah who was sitting across from him with her arms crossed over her chest and frowning._

"_Rebekah, love, eat your veggies." Nik said to Rebekah._

"_I'm not eating till you apologize." Rebekah said to Nik._

"_For which indiscretion? There have been so many." Nik said to Rebekah._

"_You broke my neck." Rebekah said to Nik._

"_You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids." Nik said to Rebekah._

"_Because you took me for granted!" Rebekah yelled at Nik._

"_That's what big brothers do, sweetheart." Nik said to Rebekah._

_Stefan and I then both let out a frustrated sigh. _

"_Let me just name the million other people… I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan said to us._

_I then rolled my eyes and looked at Nik._

"_Nik, just apologize." I said to Nik._

"_All right, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?" Nik asked Rebekah._

"_I'll take it under consideration." Rebekah said to Nik._

_Stefan then sat up straight in his seat and cleared his throat._

"_Okay, good. Ahem. Now, why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?" Stefan said to Nik._

"_Right. Alexander. Nice chap, forgoing the obvious issues. He was looking for creatures of the night… which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings." Nik said to us._

_Nik then told us that Alexander had told them that The Five had a weapon which no vampire can survive. _

"_So that's what this is about? A weapon?" Stefan asked Nik._

"_Not just any weapon." Rebekah said to us._

"_Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." Nik said to Rebekah._

"_How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan asked them._

_Nik and Rebekah then stared at each other and Stefan and I could tell there was something they weren't telling us._

"_Okay. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point." Stefan asked them._

"_Not quite yet. Because in order to find the weapon, we need to solve the puzzle, which seems to have disappeared." Nik said to us._

"_What puzzle?" Stefan asked Nik confusedly._

_Nik then looked at Stefan like the answer was so obvious and I answered it._

"_The tattoo." I said to Stefan._

"_What is it?" Stefan asked Nik._

"_A map… leading us to its treasure." Nik said to us._

"_Fat lot of good a tattoo is going to do if we can't see it." Rebekah said to us._

"_We can't, but someone else can." Nik said to us._

_Nik then looked over at the waitress._

"_Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" Nik asked the waitress._

_The waitress then walked out of the dining room._

"_You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos… that he mentioned there was only one other person who could see them." Nik said to us._

"_Jeremy." I said to them._

_I then looked at Nik._

"_Nik, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." I said to Nik._

_Nik then had a guilty look on his face and then the waitress walked back into the dining room with Nate dragging Jeremy behind her._

_Stefan then used vamp speed to run over to Jeremy but before he could reach him Nik used vamp speed to get in front of him._

"_I wouldn't." Nik said to Stefan warning._

_Nik then put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and then looked at all of us._

"_Lucky for us, young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist." Nik said to us._

"_I'm not helping you with anything." Jeremy said to Nik._

_Nate then used vamp speed to take Jeremy's ring off of his finger and then threw it over to Nik who caught it in his hand._

"_Oh, I'm afraid you are." Nik said to Jeremy smiling smugly._

_I then used vamp speed to run over to Nik and took Jeremy's ring out of his hand and gave it back to him._

"_No, he's not. Not if you're going to threaten him like that." I said to Nik._

_I then looked over at Jeremy._

"_Jer, I know you don't want to help him, but by doing this, you'll actually be helping Elena. So, will you please draw Connor's tattoos for?" I asked Nik._

"_If it's for Elena, then I'll help. But I'm doing this for you and her, not him." Jeremy said to me staring at Nik._

"_I understand. Let's take you to Connor." I said to Jeremy._

_I then looked at Nik, Rebekah, and Stefan._

"_I'm going to stay in the room while he's drawing the tattoos. You three can continue discussing about that weapon and fill me in later." I said to them. _

_Jeremy and I then walked out of the dining room and walked into the torture room after getting a sketchbook and pencil._

_Once in the room Jeremy walked up to Connor and began to draw the tattoo that was on his arm that only the two of them could see._

"_You set me up at the hospital. Led me into a trap. Why?" Connor asked Jeremy._

"_You were trying to hurt people who are important to me." Jeremy said to Connor._

"_Important to you? That vampire just threatened to kill you. I don't understand how you could see the tattoo if you're a sympathizer." Connor said to Jeremy._

"_And what exactly do you understand? 'Cause a couple of days ago, you seemed to have all the answers, and now you know jack. Where did this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one who can see it?" Jeremy asked Connor._

_Connor then looked over at me and I knew he didn't want to say anything in front of me._

"_It's okay. You can tell him. Whatever you say will stay in this room. It will stay between the two of you." I said to Connor._

_Connor then let out a sigh._

"_Years ago, I met someone with the mark. He claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires. Like it was ingrained in his DNA. Told me the same thing I told you. If I could see the mark, I was a potential." Connor said to Jeremy._

"_Who was he?" Jeremy asked Connor._

"_Just a guy I served in Iraq with. I lost track of him, and then one day, the tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand. But the more vampires I killed, the more it spread. Like… Like it was trying to tell me something. I just… I just don't know what." Connor said to Jeremy._

_An hour and a half later Jeremy was sitting down on a chair still drawing Connor's tattoos when Nik walked into the room and then looked over his shoulder to look at the drawing. _

"_Nice lines. Now if you could just hurry it up a little bit." Nik said to Jeremy._

"_I'm done." Jeremy said to Nik._

_Jeremy then stood up and then handed the sketchbook over to Nik for him to look at._

_Nik then stared at the drawing then frowned._

"_What is this?" Nik asked Jeremy._

"_It's the tattoo." Jeremy said to Nik._

_Nik then grabbed Jeremy by the throat and lifted him off of the ground and I used vamp sped to run over to them and I tried to pry Nik's hand away from Jeremy's throat but it was useless._

"_Nik, let him go!" I yelled at Nik._

_Nik just ignored me and loked at Jeremy._

"_I've seen the tattoo, you impertinent punk. There's more to it." Nik said to Jeremy angrily._

"_That's all of it. He said every time he kills a vampire, it spreads." Jeremy said to Nik._

"_He's telling you the truth. Connor just told us that." I said to Nik._

_Nik then let go of Jeremy's neck and he fell to the floor rubbing his neck._

"_Nate!" Nik yelled at Nate. _

_Nate then walked into the room._

"_Tell the girl to take Jeremy home." Nik said to Nate. _

"_No. I'm taking him home. And when I get back, we're gonna have a talk about you using my brother." I said to Nik._

"_Fine." Nik said to me._

_Nik then looked at Nate._

"_Keep this one alive at all costs." Nik said to Nate pointing at Connor._

_I then helped Jeremy off of the floor and then we left the mansion to go to our house._

_After I dropped Jeremy off at our house I got a text message from Nik saying that we was going to Italy to get a sword that belonged to Alexander which is used to decode the map which leads to the cure to vampirism._


End file.
